Echoes of grace
by Storm racer
Summary: Free runner is a femme neutral who has just landed on earth. She eventuallycmeets an Autobot who is on his way to join the Decepticons and Bumblebee's son. Will she convince him not to join them? Does he tell the Decepticons she's there? I have used the movie Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Ratchet. Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, transformers aren't mine at all. They belong to Hasbro. However, I have OC's in this story; Sunblaze, Flame and Spitfire. Oh and a neutral who will feature later in this story an as of yet has no name.**

**This is a sequel to Spark's desire, a lot of time has passed by since Sunblaze has had the twins and they are now younglings. I shalln't tell you much about them but all is not right with one of them.**

* * *

Prologue.

Deep in the forest a capsule landed clumsily leaving a trail of devasation in its wake. It sat there for a while as the trail smouldered a little bit and an old tree came crashing to the ground narrowly missing the tree. The sound of shifting metal echoed on the air as the capsule started to separate and grow in height. A pair of yellow optics scanned the forest for anything which might offer her a disguise and when they looked up into the sky she spotted a jet flying across the sky. Rays zig zagged up to the plane and scanned it, the alien creature stood in the forest while her armor settled itself onto her body.

The pilot sat in his seat and looked through the wind screen of the cockpit. All was well, the weather was perfect, they had strong tail winds and the flight crew were a good team. A smile sat on his ruddy features as he slid the plane through the cloud formations. All of a sudden the instruments glitched and a bolt of electricity shot through his hand,

"Oww," he shook his hand and looked at it to see if there was any damage, "What was that?"

The co pilot shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he replied as he checked all the instrument but they had settled down, "I'll put in a report when we land."

The alien tried to move but the armor was heavy and clumsy making movement difficult. She growled as she shed the heavy metal and went on a quqest to seek another vehicle with which to disguise herself. She didn't have to look far, she heard a vehicle coming down a dirt track and hid to see what it was.

A group of young people sat in a red pick up singing and laughing; it was quite old but well looked after and a person could be forgiven for thinking it had just come off the assembly line. The alien scowled as she zapped the car when it passed her, the driver a blonde haired seventeen year old was totally oblivious to the presence of the femme neutral or the bolt of electricity which had just zapped her boyfriend's truck,

"Perfect," the femme neutral rumbled as she moved around in her armor.

A red warning light flashed on her HUD telling her she was about to go offline if she didn't have energon soon. She went on another hunt for fuel but in the woods it was very hard to find, little did she know that on this organic planet energon was hard to come by unless she was with the Cybertronians already living on earth.

Jazz and Bumblebee were on their way home from a mission in New York where there were strange sightings of alien jets. As they drove through the forest Bumblebee picked up an energon signal and slowed down,

"What the...? **Jazz, are you picking anything Up?"**

"**Yes I am Bumblebee." **

The silver saboteur turned off the path and drove along the dirt track closely followed by Bumblebee. The path was narrow and muddy in places, the yellow camaro found a hole in the path which was full of muddy water. His wheels sank into the mud making him cringe at the wet squishy feeling under the tyres. Jazz was equally displeased as sharp twigs and thorns scratched the side of his body. Ratchet would chew them out if too much damage was done.

The femme neutral heard the sound of the high powered engines before she saw them and shrunk behind a clump of ferns and thick undergrowth. She watched them as they drove past and stop just nearby and transform. One of them, the yellow one, was wearing an Autobot symbol on his helmet. She looked at them in a stunned silence as they looked around at the environment. Bumblebee picked up the femme's signature on his HUD but it was neither Autobot nor Decepticon,

"I have her signature but it's neither Autobot or Decepticon which means it's a...,"

"Neutral," Jazz interjected. He planted his claws on his hip and dropped his visor over is optics. He scanned the area and stopped when he picked up a thermal imaging, "Alright little lady, I know where you are. You're completely safe we won't let anything happen to you so you can come out of yer hiding place,"

The femme neutral wouldn't move at first, she was too scared. Jazz waited a minute before he spoke again, "Are you going to show yourself or do I have to force you out of your hiding place,"

The femme growled in frustration and slowly stood up. Both the Autobots looked in her direction and then at each other,

"She_ is_ a neutral," Bumblebee said, "I thought they were all killed,"

He stepped forward but Free Runner put up her hand, "Don't come any closer," she yelled. Both the mechs stopped,

"Yeah and she's very nervous" Jazz replied,

"Huh, who can blame her, she's probably one of the few surviving neutrals left," Bumblebee retorted, "What's your designation femme?"

"Free runner," she replied,

"Free runner," Jazz said thoughtfully, "When did you arrive on earth, missy?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "A few breems ago," Free runner looked at Jazz, "You wouldn't have any energon would you, I'm kind of...,"

Jazz's sub space hissed as he opened it and he produced a canister of energon, "Here," he said, "It's not to Cybertronian standards but we have survived on it,"

"We?" Free Runner looked at him and took the cannister, she drank the contents greedily watching them all the time.

"Yeah, the Autobots," Bumblebee confirmed,

You mean there is more of you?"

"Most of us who survived the evacuation," Bumblebee replied, "Listen, why don't you come back with us?"

Free Runner smiled, "Thanks for the offer but...no thanks. If I go back with you I'll be dragged into the war. I assume the cons followed you,"

"Yeah...they're here," Jazz sighed as he looked around but the forest had a peaceful ambiance about it, "You can't stay here; you're too close to the Decepticon border. I suggest you come with us before they find you,"

Free Runner shook her head, "I can't I promised my father I'd always be. You haven't seen or heard from him have you? He was called Encryption,"

"Can't say I have," Jazz replied matter of factly,

"Oh," Free Runner looked down, "I didn't think so but it was worth a try,"

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us, you'll be safer," Jazz insisted but Free Runner shook her head.

Jazz opened his sub space and gave her some more canisters of energon, "Give me your arm," he said.

Free Runner looked at him, "What are you going to do?" she asked,

"I'm going to download the coordinates for the Autobot base, if you permit me to do so...just in case you change your mind,"

Free Runner held her hand over her arm panel, "I won't!" she insisted,

"Stubborn femme," he said under his breath, "Free Runner, we are trying to help you here, the Decepticons are one mile to the west of us and they frequently use these woods to stay out of sight. You will be in danger if you stay here,"

"Then I'll move," she snipped.

"Okay have it your way, we'll show you a safer area. Stay there and I'll bring you more energon and Ratchet to check you over for any damage from entry into the earth's atmosphere,"

"I've heard of Ratchet, he doesn't need to come,"

Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow ridge, "His reputation precedes him,"

Jazz chuckled.

"You will have no choice, he will want to check you over," Bumblebee replied,

"Then don't tell him," she retorted a little impatiently,

"We have to give Optimus Prime a report, Ratchet will find out," Jazz retorted equally as impatiently. The femme's optics lit up,

"The Optimus Prime?" she asked.

Jazz smiled slightly, "Yes...the Optimus Prime. Come back with us and you can meet him,"

"No...I can't" she yelled,

"Fine have it your way," Jazz snapped, "Come with us to a safer place and don't move from there until we have come back. My designation is Jazz and here is my call sign and the coordinates to the base. Contact me if you're in any trouble,"

He transmitted the informtion to her via a private comm link, "Thank you," she said, "Oh and you don't need to worry about me," as she said this her color changed to the dappled sunlit forest and almost disappeared,

"I didn't think neutrals could do things like that," Bumblebee said,

"My father made me a program to protect me from being captured by the Decepticons. I was his only child," she replied sadly, "My mother died from dark energon poisoning,"

"Sorry to hear that," Jazz replied.

They drove along the forest path leading the femme deeper into the forest and thicker undergrowth,

"You'll be safer here," Jazz said as Free Runner transformed, "Be careful,"

"Thank you," she replied.

Bumblebee whined as a sad expression crossed his face, Free Runner smiled, "I'll be okay," she said,

"I hope so," Bumblebee's scratchy voice replied.

Jazz and Bumblebee continued on their journey home, "Will she be okay?" the yellow scout asked,

"I hope so Bee," Jazz replied,

"I don't like leaving her like that," Bumblebee said, "Who knows who was watching us,"

Jazz opened his comm link to Optimus Prime,

"**Go ahead Jazz,"**

"**Prime we have a situation, we have found a femme neutral..." **Two seekers flew overhead. Jazz immediately shut down the link and waited for the seekers to disappear.

Skywarp looked down at the Autobots and then at Starscream, "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Something about a femme neutral,"

"Yeah, wonder where she's hiding,"

The seekers dropped down as they flew over the forest so they were flying just above the trees. Jazz and Bumblebee stopped and watched as their fears became realized,

"No!" Jazz yelled as he mentally slapped his hand to his forehead, "This can't be happening. How could I have been so stupid."

Bumblebee placed his hand on his suprerior's shoulder, "It's not your fault sir,"

The seekers searched the forest for the femme neutral methodically, leaving no stone unturned. Free Runner watched anxiously from her hiding place, she kicked herself for not taking up his offer. The Autobots would probaly have offered her sanctuary, the Decepticons would use her for their own devices. She scanned her environment from her hiding place and changed into the dappled forest colors.

* * *

This is just the prologue. I'm planning on updating it as soon as possible but there's loads of other stuff going on at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; Tr****ansformers and their merchandise don't belong to me. I have oc's in this story.**

**Thank you for putting this story on your alerts and favourites. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ode to the Decepticons.

Flame lay on his berth after waking up from his recharge, he looked around his quarters at his mother, Sunblaze who was still recharging peacefully and his twin sister who was lying next to her and had done so ever since Bumblebee had left on his mission with Jazz.

Both the twins were younglings now and they were both as different as chalk and cheese. Spitfire was so loyal to Optimus Prime and the Autobots, as opposed to Flame who seemed to be leaning more toward the Decepticons. Sunblaze knew one of them could pick up more of the Decepticon character trait from her but hoped it wouldn't be so. There was still time to convince him he was better off with the Autobots but that time was also running out and one day she would have to say goodbye to her son as he departed from the them. She was determined to impart as much information as possible to him before he left so he knew what he was going into, but a lot he would have to learn by experience because the mechling just didn't listen to anybody.

When he was younger and learning about Autobot history from Prowl he would flip through the data pad the tactician had to gleam whatever information he could on the Decepticons. Needless to say there wasn't much there. For the life of him he couldn't work out why his mother would want to be an Autobot and when he asked her about it she told him it was personal choice, he also remembered the time when he told her he wanted to be a Decepticon. She looked so hurt. Bumblebee had taken him aside and told him that when he came of age he was old enough to make his own mind up but until then he was an Autobot.

Spitfire stirred a little bit and rolled over before going back into recharge. Flame looked at his crimson sister, she was beautiful he had to give her that and she was catching the eye of several mechs, one of whom was Mirage. Her parents were aware of the attention the youngster was getting and kept a watchful optic on her, she was just too young to enter into any sort of relationship but that didn't stop them chatting in full view of everybody else.

Bumblebee and Jazz drove into the front of the Ark where they met Prowl holding a data pad so that they could sign in,

"How's my family been?" Bumblebee asked the tactician,

"They miss you," he replied, "Anything to report?"

"No nothing regarding the random attacks on oil refineries except that there is no damage and the only thing that seems to be missing is a few barrels of crude oil but that's all." Jazz replied,

Prowl frowned, "Strange." He said, "It doesn't sound like Decepticons,"

"No but we did meet a femme...a neutral femme, in the forests around Virginia. I'm thinking she might have something to do with it but we can't be sure," Bumblebee said

Prowl looked at Bumblebee puzzled, "What's a femme neutral doing out there all alone?" Prowl asked, "Did you invite her back?"

"Yes we did but she insisted on staying where she was, she didn't want to get caught up in the war." Bumblebee handed the data pad back to Prowl.

"Hm, who can blame her?" Prowl replied thoughtfully but he still didn't like the idea of her out there alone,

"I know," the yellow scout replied.

"Well I want to have a report on my desk straight away," Prowl said as he let the two mechs enter the base,

"I'll just say hello to my family first," Bumblebee replied,

"No, the report first!" Prowl replied,

"But sir..." Bumblebee went to say,

"Let him see his family Prowl," The three mecs turned around to the voice of their leader who was sauntering up to them regally with a smile on his face. He looked at Bumblebee and Jazz, "Welcome back," he said,

"Thank you sir," Jazz replied.

Prime nodded and looked at Bumblebee, "It's about time your offspring chose their mentors," he said,

"Yeah and we all know who will want to mentor Spitfire." Jazz said,

"Who?" Prowl asked,

"Haven't you heard Ironhide's conversations, he has made it quite clear on many an occasion he wants to take Spitfire under his wing,"

"Yeah but I don't know if she'll choose him, she has mentioned on several occasions that she wants him to be just her grandfather and not a mentor as well," Bumblebee replied,

"What about someone like Mirage or one of the twins?" Jazz asked,

"Yeah but not Mirage," Prowl replied, "Have you seen those two together,?"

"Yes I have," Bumblebee replied,

"How's your son, is he still gunning for the Decepticons?" Jazz asked.

A look of sadness crossed Bumblebee's features, "He hasn't talked about it much but I expect it's still there, somewhere," Bumblebee replied as he walked through the base with Jazz.

Bumblebee walked into his quarters, it was still quiet and dark giving him the ability to stalk in quietly. Sunblaze was now lying on her back, Bumblebee placed both his hands either side of her and knelt down to kiss her lightly on the lips. Sunblaze stirred a little bit and brightened her optics,

"You're back," she purred as she kissed him back,

"Yes I am," he whispered so as not to waken Spitfire, "Does she still lie with you?"

"When you're gone she does," Sunblaze replied.

Spitfire woke up with the feel of Bumblebee stroking her face,

"Daddy," she purred and almost jumped into his arms, "I'm so glad you're home safely,"

Bumblebee turned to the orange mech, "And how is my son," he asked as he held out his arm to invite Flame to come for a cuddle.

Flame got off his berth and stood in front of his father, "I'm fine dad, did you find any Decepticons?"

"Now you know I'm not allowed to talk about my missions," Bumblebee replied lightheartedly,

"Why are you so interested in the Decepticons?" Spitfire asked him,

"They're my heritage," he replied, "...And yours, you just don't like to admit it,"

"No, they're not, mum's an Autobot," Spitfire argued, "And that makes Ironhide and Chromia my grandparents," she replied happily.

Spitfire loved the weapons specialist and warrior...to bits. As far as she was concerned they were the best grandparents she could ever have wanted,

"Yeah but she was a Decepticon," he counter argued,

"A long time before we were born," Spitfire retorted, "She was Autobot we were born so that makes us an Autobot too."

"Okay you two that's enough," Sunblaze replied as she got off the berth.

A slight movement caught Spitfire's optics and she turned to see what it was. In the corner of their quarters on the floor a silver ball rolled across the floor and when the femme youngling went to investigate it, it turned into a tiny insect with ruby optcs. She gasped,

"Dad, look a Decepticon," she said,

"Where?" Flame asked excitedly.

It flapped its tiny wings and hovered around both the offspring. It looked at Flame first who found it really cool and played with it, Spitfire watched it suspiciously,

"Mum," Spitfire called nervously, "Mum what is it doing?"

Sunblaze quickly turned around to see what was happening,

"Bumblebee," she exclaimed.

Bumblebee turned around, "Alright Spitfire I've got it," he said.

Spitfire moved away from the bug but it followed her and continued with its studies, she heard a high pitched noise and she could feel him scanning her, "Dad, Mum," she screamed, "Get it away from me, it's scaring me,"

Bumblebee grabbed the bug and pulled it apart, he then comforted Spitfire who was shaken by the whole thing. She looked around the room,

"Are there anymore?" she asked fearfully,

"There's no more ," Bumblebee assured her.

The shaken youngling looked around the room, "How do you know?"

"Oh grow up, Spitfire. It was just a little Decepticon drone, what harm can it do?"

"Flame," Sunblaze snapped, "A lot, we have never seen something like that before and therefore we don't know what it is capable of,"

"Transmission, that's for sure," Bumblebee replied, "Judging by the radar dish on its back,"

"Let's get a sweep done of our quarters," Sunblaze suggested,

"Good idea," Bumblebee replied, as he soothed his daughter and gently stroked her helm and back.

Sunblaze called up Optimus Prime who sent Prowl and Red Alert to do a clean sweep of the quarters. Sunblaze walked up to Spitfire and placed her hand on her daughter's arm. The femme youngling was still shaking,

"Can we leave?" she asked.

Red Alert looked at Bumblebee, "I suggest you go and see Ratchet, Bumblebee, it's possible it came in with you and you may have more hiding somewhere,"

Prowl looked at Flame and Spitfire, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?" he asked,

"Yeah, I saw this little thing flying with a radar on its back, he had red eyes and he was chattering. He seemed to be very interested in me and then moved onto Spitfire." Flame replied.

Prowl looked at Spitfire, she was still shaken and embarrassed by the bug's attempt to scan her, "What happened sweetspark?" he asked,

Spitfire's voice was still shaky as she spoke, "I saw it as a silver ball at first and it rolled under the table and into the corner. It then transformed and flew up to Flame and then me except it seemed to really study me and started scanning me."

"Scanning you?" Prowl asked,

"Yeah, scanning me," she replied,

Prowl looked at Red Alert, "Why would he be scanning her?"

"I don't know, what I'm interested in is why he had a radar dish on the back, was he transmitting information and who to?" Red Alert replied,

"Where is it now?" Prowl asked,

"Here," Bumblebee handed Prowl the remains of the drone.

The tactician looked at it and chuckled, "It would appear the Decepticons have put Laserbeak out of commission. This thing was transmitting right back to the Decepticon base."

Spitfire folded her arms tightly, "That's creepy," she said as Sunblaze wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter.

Prowl looked at Bumblebee, "I have called Ratchet, he is expecting you and I will take this little thing to Wheeljack to see what he can make of it."

Bumblebee and his family walked through the base, Sunblaze took the children to the rec room while Bumblebee went to see Ratchet for a deep scan. The CMO guided Bumblebee to the berth and asked him what happened.

"A Decepticon drone was found in our quarters and Red Alert thinks it may have come in with me," the scout replied replied,

"Lay here then," a bright blue light slowly moved over Bumblebee, "Does anybody else need one?"

"No Ratchet, I don't think so,"

While this was happening Spitfire and Flame waited in the rec room with Sunblaze who had fetched them a cube of energon each. Ironhide walked in and saw Spitfire, he stood in front of her and planted his hands on his hips,

"Well that's a glum face on my beautiful granddaughter," he said, Spitfire's face immediately lit up at the sight of her grandfather in front of her, she ran into his arms and hugged him, "What's the matter?" he asked,

"Oh she just got a scare from a Decepticon drone, some kind of tiny insect like thing which was transmitting," Flame replied flippantly.

Ironhide looked at him and scowled, "You obviously don't know the seriousness of the situation son, because a Decepticon drone can only mean one thing...those Decepticons are up to something." The weapons specialist was bothered about Flame's attitude towards the events that took place. Flame looked at him, "You need to change your attitude towards the Decepticons boy because they are dangerous."

Flame stood up in front of Ironhide, "Is that right," he said as he stood in front of Ironhide and puffed out his chest, "I don't think so and I only have to wait a few more breems and then I can join them,"

Ironhide narrowed his optics, "I could squash you, boy," he snarled, "Get down!"

"You don't know what your letting yourself in for, Flame," Spitfire replied from Ironhide's arms, "One day you'll be facing us as an enemy and then what would you do?"

Flame looked at his sister, what would he do? He couldn't kill her she'd grown up with him, he looked at his mum who was talking to Elita and Arcee, both of them engrossed in the conversation and then Ironhide. Supposing he came face to face with him, he'd be no match against the weapons specialist,

"Well I guess I would just have to...kill you," he replied.

Spitfire glowered at him, "Not if I kill you first," she retorted,

Flame laughed arrogantly, "Well we all know Decepticons are more superior to the Autobots,"

"You want to watch your mouth you little runt," Ironhide snarled..

Sunblaze turned around at the sound of Ironhide's voice and rapidly moved toward them,

"What is going on?" she asked,

"Spitfire said she was going to kill me," Flame said,

"Only because you said you'd kill me first," Spitfire retaliated.

Sunblaze planted her hands on her hips and glared at both of them her ruby optics burning angrily. She pointed to the entrance of the rec room,

"Quarters now! Both of you!" she barked.

Others in the rec room watched as they both left in a subdued manner with their heads down, among them was Mirage, "_Oh this is so embarrassing," _Spitfire thought.

Flame jabbed her in the arm, "You got us in trouble," he snarled,

"Silence! Both of you!" Sunblaze snapped.

Autobots watched as the femme marched her twins' home, smiling affectionately.

Bumblebee had returned to their quarters already and he was relieved that there were no more bugs on him. He was looking forward to finally spending time with his family but the scout became dismayed when he saw his younglings being bustled through the door and his spark mate looking discouraged,

"What have you two done?" he asked,

"They were arguing in the rec room about killing each other while I was speaking to Elita,"

Bumblebee's expression darkened and he scowled,

"She started it," Flame said quickly,

"I don't care which one of you started it, I'm just dismayed that you would be arguing like that." Bumblebee replied, "And what I would like to know is what was said for you two to carry on like this,"

"Flame was going on about being a Decepticon again so I asked him what he'd do if he met me during a battle?" Bumblebee looked at Spitfire, that was a fair enough question, he turned to Flame, "What was your reply?" he asked the mech youngling.

Flame looked down shame faced, "I said I'd kill her," he replied quietly.

To be honest the mech didn't know why he'd say something like that to his sister, he loved her deeply. Spitfire flooded his bond with forgiveness making him feel even more ashamed, he looked at her,

"I'm so sorry, Spitfire," he replied. Spitfire nodded her acceptance to his apology.

Bumblebee looked at Sunblaze, "Did anybody else hear this argument?"

"Ironhide did," she replied,

"Yeah he called me a little runt," Flame replied.

Bumblebee glowered at him, it was about time his son had a harsh lesson and maybe Ironhide was the one to give it, "You really do not have any idea, do you son? And maybe that was my fault," he felt Sunblaze reach out for him,

"Don't be too hard on yourself," she said,

"There are certain Autobots who would not appreciate your attitude toward the Decepticons and Ironhide is no exception. We have seen terrible things done to innocent Cybertronians by the Decepticons. Arcee was in charge of the youngling residence when it was burnt to the ground after the Decepticons _mercilessly_ blew it up. She had no choice except to stand there and listen to them screaming in pain and she still suffers from the memories today," Spitfire looked visibly shaken, "Ratchet has had to fight hard to save many lives only to watch them slip away. I haven't got any parents; Ironhide brought me up when he found me orphaned and your mother had to hide while she was growing up in the Decepticon base or she would have faced the same fate as the younglings. So before you start spouting off your little mouth, young man, you spare a thought for others. You will _not_ be allowed to go anywhere _near _the Decepticos until you have a full understanding of what you are going into," the yellow scout bellowed as he looked at Flame angrily, "Today you have shamed us and I don't want to hear another thing about the Decepticons," the scout turned to Spitfire, "And you young lady will no longer argue with your brother about this. If he starts carrying on walk away from him and see me or your mother. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Spitfire replied quietly.

Bumblebee looked at Sunblaze, he could tell she was visibly upset and he felt he probably shouldn't have said those things in front of her but Flame needed to start understanding. He stepped toward his spark mate and pulled her into his arms, "It's alright, baby," he said quietly, "We'll sort this out,"

Flame looked up at Sunblaze and saw how visibly upset she was, he hung his head in shame again. Spitfire hugged her mother who wrapped an arm around her daughter.

* * *

Ironhide was worried about Flame; he was very passionate about joining the Decepticons and feared for Spitfire. He wasn't sure if she would be able to harm her brother at all, they were twins and their bond would be strong. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were both evidence of the strength of the twin sibling bond.

The twins were brought back into the rec room, the weapons specialist was just getting ready to leave when they walked up to him while their parents hung back,

"I'm sorry for arguing in front of you," Spitfire said,

"That's alright, Spitfire," Ironhide replied,

He turned to Flame, "Sorry sir...for arguing," he replied,

"You need to watch yourself around here, son. We have all been hurt by the Decepticns in one way or another,"

"Yes sir, sorry sir,"

"That's alright," he snipped before he left the twins and walked up to Sunblaze and Bumblebee, "Let me mentor your daughter," he said, "She's going to need all the help she can get when Flame leaves for the Decepticons, let Chromia and myself take her under our wing," Sunblaze shuttered her optics, she didn't want to go here but the weapons specialist was right, he_ was_ going to leave for the Decepticons one day. Ironhide stroked Sunblaze's arm, "You'll have to let him go darling, but you will be okay." He looked at Bumblebee, "Leave your twins with us, comfort your spark mate. It's not good for them to see her upset like this."

"Thank you," he said to Ironhide, "Come baby," he led Sunblaze out of the rec room.

Spitfire saw her parents leave and went to go after them,

"Mum," she called.

Chromia walked up to Spitfire, "Your mum is okay, come with me a minute, let your mum and dad have time alone."

She felt Flame as he desperately tried to reach his sister but she was angry with him and shut her bond off to him. Chromia led Sunblaze to a private part of the rec room where the femmes were having down time together.

Ironhide checked to make sure Spitfire was okay and then he went back to Flame,

"Now young man," he said, "Come with me,"

"Where are we going?" Flame asked,

"You're going to talk to the twins," Ironhide replied.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in front of the base practising their jet judo moves. Flame watched them both as they moved gracefully together,

"Hey Sunny check this out," Sideswipe laughed as he jumped off the ground, twisted himself into the air, shooting at a rock as he flew, shuttering it into tiny pieces and landed in front of Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker stood back a minute and smirked, "Hm, not bad, not bad at all," he said,

"Alright you two," Ironhide stepped forward, "Before you two get too carried away perhaps you could explain to this young mech why he wouldn't be able to harm his sister,"

They both looked at Ironhide and then Flame puzzled, "Why would he want to do that?" Sideswipe asked,

Ironhide looked down at Flame, "Well...are you going to tell them...or am I?" he snipped.

Flame looked around at all the mechs standing there and then he looked down at a stone and shuffled it with his toe before shrugging his shoulders,

"Well you know how I'm going to join the Decepticons...,"

"Yeah, we've heard that," Sunstreaker interjected rather rudely,

"Well I was talking to Spitfire about how I have to kill her if I meet her on the battlefield."

The twins looked at him stunned and then Sunstreaker scowled and leaned closer to the young mech, "Over my dead body," he growled as his fins flashed angrily, "You lay a hand on your sister and you will meet me and my cannon," the yellow frontline warrior's cannon emerged from his arm and he stood in front of Flame.

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker and then Flame,

"Flame," he patted a rock, "Sit down here, let's talk about this,"

Flame sat on the rock next to Sideswipe while Ironhide stood and listened to the young twins, "Firstly, if you're on the battle field as a Decepticon you are going to meet more than your sister, you will meet all of us and we won't be gentle with you. Secondly how do you propose to harm Spitfire when you are joined by your sibling bond? Sunny and I...we're really close, there is no way that one of us could harm the other so if you think you can harm Spitfire on the battle field think again, and the same would be for her."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "Why would you want to join the Decepticons anyway? We are your family,"

Flame looked at the yellow mech and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's just in me, mum doesn't understand because she brought me up as an Autobot but she should because she was once a Decepticon,"

Ironhide glowered at Flame with such an intensity he didn't know where to look, "Oh no, don't you bring your mother into this, young mech," Ironhide snarled, "She left the Decepticons to join us and right now you're hurting her,"

"This isn't about your mother, she hates the Decepticons" Sunstreaker replied, "That's why she joined us,"

Sideswipe stood up and rolled next to Ironhide, he folded his arms, "At the end of the day it is your choice, but mark my words..." he said darkly, "If you harm Spitfire or any Autobot we'll be after you and that includes Ironhide as well," Sideswipe looked at Ironhide, "Right Hide?"

"Right!" he replied as he stood in front of Flame with narrowed optics.

Flame looked at the two frontline warriors and Ironhide all stood together, "I suggest you think very carefully about being a Decepticon because at the moment we are your family but that will change when you leave." Sunstreaker snarled dangerously.

* * *

Bumblebee and Sunblaze drove to a lookout where they would often go to for a quiet moment especially now that their children were older. There was a rock which jutted out from the cliff and it was big enough for the two of them to sit upon. Sunblaze was the first to transform and she walked to the rock and sat down. One leg hang over the edge while the other one was curled with her arms wrapped around it.

Bumblebee came and sat down beside her, he looked at her as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders,

Hmmm, this is nice," he purred, "Just you and me, baby,"

Sunblaze was still upset and rested her head on his shoulder, she looked out over the horizon; her red optics taking in the scene that rolled out in front of them,

"What are we going to do about him Bumblebee?" she asked.

"At the moment, we're not going to talk about him," Bumblebee replied, "This is about you and me...," he said slowly as he kissed her,...taking time out," he kissed her again,

"Yeah but...,"

"Sunblaze," Bumblebee said, "I mean it, forget him for a while. I haven't seen you in two weeks and we haven't had a chance to even speak to each other."

"But I can't forget him, he's our son," she whined,

"Sunblaze, please," Bumblebee pleaded, "I'm your spark mate, don't I deserve some time, we'll sort it out when we get back. I promise. Let's have some time together now,"

"Okay," she replied, she nudged Bumblebee with her body, "I missed you, you know,"

"I know," he replied with a smile.

Sunblaze looked at the yellow scout and became captivated by his gaze; they slowly leaned into each other and kissed slowly and passionately before turning back to the scene in front of them. Neither spoke for a long time, it was enough for them to sit together and enjoy each other's presence. Unfortunately the time wore on and they did have to eventually return,

"Beat you there," Sunblaze said as she transformed and drove off, "Eat my dust," she called back,

"You'll be eating mine," he replied as he took over her,

"Huh that's what you think." She replied but she was no match against the yellow Camaro.

Bumblebee and Sunblaze arrived back at the base to find Optimus Prime waiting for them, they stopped just in front of the Autobot leader and transformed,

"I trust you two have enjoyed yourselves?" he asked as he stepped forward and folded his arms across his chest,

"Yes sir," Bumblebee replied,

"Good, come with me. We must talk about your son."

Sunblaze looked at Bumblebee nervously; he took her hand and led her through the Autobot base all the time reassuring her through their bond. Optimus Prime sat behind his desk and looked at the young couple in front of him with kindness. Bumblebee and Sunblaze's fingers were interlaced as they sat together in front of Optimus Prime. The yellow scout was still reassuring his spar mate while the orange femme tried her hardest to reassure him but she was just too nervous. A pained look crossed her features while she wondered what Optimus Prime was going to say to them.

Optimus Prime looked at her, he had plan which would hopefully convince him that Decepticons were not to be admired but respected,

"Sunblaze," he said as he looked at the femme in front of him, "I have an idea for Flame," she looked up at him hopefully, "I'm going to ask Autobots to show Flame the things that Decepticons did before we left Cybertron and here on earth. I want you to do the same for me. Tell him about our mother, and how she struggled to keep you alive and how you spent most of your life as a young Cybertronian living in here of Megatron and what he might have done to you if he had found you," Sunblaze frowned, they were dark times for her and she wasn't sure she wanted to go back there but this was her son, "Tell him how much danger you were in when you left and how difficult it was when you found out you wanted to join us,"

She looked up at Prime, "Do you think it will work?"

He looked at them thoughtfully, "Frankly...I don't know, he is a stubborn mech who may have to learn the hard way," A pained expression crossed her face and she looked away, "Sunblaze, Bumblebee you may have to let him go, at least if you do he will be going with his optics opened,"

Sunblaze whined she really didn't want to go there; she really didn't want to entertain that idea. She had left the Decepticons so her children live their lives in freedom and Flame was throwing it all away. The femme whined miserably while Bumblebee slid his arm around her shoulder. How could he do this? How could he throw away his freedom like this? She looked at Prime her ruby optics reflecting the hurt tearing her apart,

"How could he do this to us? Why would he want to be a Decepticon when I had to fight hard to get free from them? Look at what Death Star did to me? Doesn't that mean anything to him?" Bumblebee tried his hardest to placate her and calm her down but she pushed his arm away, "No Bumblebee, don't reassure me," she yelled and stood up abruptly,

"Sunblaze I urge you to calm down," Optimus barked at the femme.

Sunblaze looked at the Autobot leader, "I need to think things through."

Sunblaze left Optimus Prime's office Bumblebee went to chase after her but Prime put his hand on the scout's shoulder, "Leave her," he said, "Give her some space,"

Bumblebee turned around and faced Optimus Prime with a worried expression on his face, "I've never seen her like this,"

Sunblaze stopped by the entrance to the base, the sun was setting casting a golden light on the clouds while the sky above them was turning a rich aquamarine. She could just make out the three silhouettes of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe training together with Flame watching them. The mech youngling would watch the two Autobots make a move and then they would ask him to copy it. He looked so cumbersome and would get himself tangled up on the ground sending the twins into fits of laughter. She leaned against the side of the base with her arms folded across her chest and smiled but the pain was almost too much for her to bare and her spark was breaking.

She stood there for about one hour watching him, they knew she was there but they didn't mind. Who knew how long she would have her son around for before he went on his quest to join the other side? Sunblaze heard the whining of hydraulics and massive feet walking up behind her, there was a loud hiss as Optimus vented while he watched the three figures, smiling. If only it could be another way he thought to himself solemnly.

"I don't understand why he is doing this," Sunblaze said, "I feel like I am losing him Optimus, I feel like..." she looked at him thoughtfully, "Like I have already lost the battle. What did I do wrong?"

Optimus looked out over the horizon for a minute while he thought through his answer and then he looked down at her, his sapphire optics piercing the darkness with a gentle compassion for the hurting femme,

"You have done nothing wrong," he replied as he turned back to look at the three mechs, "But we have to let Flame make his own choices and then he and he alone has to reap the consequences of those choices,"

"I can't let him go, Optimus Prime, I won't...he's my son,"

"And neither should you, he is and always will be your son no matter where his loyalties lie,"

There was a moments silence while both Optimus Prime and Sunblaze watched as the twins roared with laughter at some stunt the mech pulled, actually he was showing off and that brought a smile to the femme's face,

"When I think of him leaving the pain in my spark is almost too much to bear. I haven't felt like that much since..." she stopped for a minute as the memory of Death Star imitating her returned, "...since Death Star imitated me."

Optimus Prime looked at her, she hadn't spoken much about her feelings while she was in the brig. He looked down at his feet and considered taking this further but now was not the right time. Instead he reached out to her and pulled her into his chest,

Sunblaze it is grief you are feeling and completely natural," he replied, "Only time will heal grief, Sunblaze so be patient with yourself,"

Sunblaze continued to watch her son with the frontline warriors from the safety of Prime's reassuring arms, she watched every move and listened to every sound of his laughter intently in case she never heard it again.

* * *

Can Sunblaze cope with her son leaving?

Does he leave?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; oc's in this story are mine but I don't own anything else. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Living the dream.

Free Runner sat on a cliff ledge and looked out at the vast expanse of land before her. Her slender feet hang over the edge and she kicked them backward and forward rhythmically while she looked from left to right in case of any unwanted trouble or visitors. The landscape was a feast to her optics, full of different colours, sights and sounds and she marvelled at the diversity of this strange organic land. There was nothing this beautiful on Cybertron but her home planet possessed a beauty of its own and one that could outmatch the beauty of earth easily in her opinion.

The femme neutral's thoughts wondered to the Autobots and Decepticons, how long they had been on earth for and what was keeping them there. She suspected that the Autobots were hanging around because of the Decepticons and well she needn't ask why_ they_ were hanging around, the war on Cybertron was enough of a testimony to that. She filed that question away for when she next met up with Jazz or one of the other Autobots.

On the breeze she could hear the sound of a powerful engine but it was too far away to be of any cause for concern, there was a road nearby so Free Runner thought it might have been a human vehicle winding its way through the tree lined road leading into the nearest town. The red femme neutral continued to look out over the horizon for any sign of Decepticons. The sound of the vehicle was becoming gradually louder which was rather strange because the road twisted and turned in the opposite direction to her position which could only mean one thing, a human who has lost their way...in a high powered sports car? Free Runner shook her head-highly unlikely. So that could only mean one thing...visitors. Free Runner stood up her golden optics scanning the direction the noise was coming from but she couldn't see anything from her high vantage point, the foliage on the canopy below was just too thick and whoever it was, was still too far away for her sensors to pick the signature. She watched the scene below as the noise gradually intensified and then stopped.

A puzzled expression crossed Free Runner's dark features, her wings twitching slightly, "_That's strange,"_she thought as she edged closer to the edge of the cliff. The next noise was the familiar sound of transformation and then the hydraulics while whoever it was walked up the crooked path to where she was positioned. There was the sound of angry mutterings and Cybertronian expletives further convincing her that whoever was coming was indeed somebody from her own species. Four horns appeared through the canopy and shone brightly in the sunlight,

"Jazz," Free Runner whispered.

His head popped out of the foliage with a huge grin, his visor reflecting the bright sunlight, "Hello, l'il lady," he purred, "Just came to see how you're going," he hooked his leg onto the top of the cliff and swung over the edge, landing on his feet in front of her,

Her wings drooped, "Nice," she deadpanned, "I've seen lots of mechs like you on Cybertron, you're just a show off like the rest of them,"

"Now that's not a nice thing to say," Jazz replied, "Especially after I practically saved your aft,"

"Hm, I didn't ask you to," she snipped,

Jazz was slightly miffed by the femme's attitude, he un sub spaced 3 canisters of energon he brought for the femme and threw them on the ground. The red femme looked at them as they scattered in all directions, right now she was feeling empty and needed energon so the saboteur's visit was timely. He placed his hands on his hips while she stood there looking at them,

"Aren't you going to pick them up?"

Free Runner looked over her shoulder at the saboteur, "You threw them down there," she replied,

He folded his arms, "Well what do you expect, I brought them up here for you so you could at least show some appreciation. I didn't have to bring them here considering the choices you're making," he replied impatiently.

Free Runner vented hard and bent down to pick them up; she placed two in her sub space and popped the lid off one. The smell wafted up from the canister into her olfactory sensors making the anticipation of drinking the energon all too much. Jazz stood there smiling at her, she was one good looking femme. Free Runner noticed him looking at her and lowered her arm,

"What?" she asked as her door wings twitched.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing!" he replied, "Mind if I join you?

She looked at the saboteur in disbelief, "You bring me energon and now you want one?" she asked incredulously.

Jazz chuckled "You're not that bright are you?" he sat down confidently and leaned against a rock jutting out from the wall of the cave where she was sheltering, "I brought my own, I just thought you might like some company,"

Free Runner vented angrily, "Yes I am," she replied defensively.

She sat a little bit away from the mech and raised her arm again, she tipped up the canister and felt the rich pink fluid pour from the canister into her mouth. It felt so good as it trickled down through her systems. Oh so good!

The red femme came from a wealthy family by Cybertronian standards and the energon she had just had was nothing compared to what she was more akin to. However since the beginning of the war she'd adopted a beggars can't be choosers policy unlike that aristocratic snob...Mirage. She wasn't sure how she was going to get her next meal so when Jazz arrived with the energon she was secrectly grateful for the extra canisters.

"You know you need to consider better living accommodation. It's only a matter of time before you're discovered by cons or humans. I won't even begin to tell you what they're capable of," Jazz said,

"I've survived alone this long," she sighed and turned back to look at him.

The cliff face was in full sunlight and reflecting back on the two Cybertronians making the temperature hotter. The rock Jazz was sitting on was too warm for his liking and he was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable,

"Why did you choose such a high place,"

Free Runner's yellow optics scanned the horizon again, I can see for miles," she replied.

The silver saboteur watched as the sun reflected off the glass on the femme's door wings, "Yeah and you can be seen for miles," he counter argued, "You should really consider a safer place or coming back with me,"

Free Runner flicked her door wings angrily and reeled on Jazz,

"Listen," she growled, "I will _not_ come back with you, I made a promise to my father and I intend to keep that promise,"

Jazz's visor glowed angrily, "Until when?" he snapped while he stood up, "You're dead...or caught by the Decepticons? Free Runner; this is not Cybertron where we had safety zones to protect the neutrals. This is earth and it's not a safe planet. The Decepticons are here, the indigenous population can be hostile and then there is the weather...especially in winter. It gets cold. Very cold! And would your father want that?"

"Don't use my father against me," Free Runner retorted angrily.

He searched for activity in the forest but it was only the animals he saw through his visor, he turned back to Free Runner,

"It isn't healthy for a Cybertronian to be alone and besides which oil is hard to come by. We only get it from the humans because we have an arrangement with them. I can't keep bringing you out canisters of energon because we will start running out,"

"Then I'll steal oil," she replied defiantly,

Jazz chuckled, "You can't drink oil, and you need to refine it into energon to get the nutrients you need. I've given you enough to last a few more days but after that I can't give you anymore you have to decide what you want to do,"

"I'm not coming to live with you Autobots or Decepticons,"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders and stood up, "Your choice," he replied.

Free Runner watched him as he disappeared over the cliff face. She did enjoy having him there despite his insistence that she return with him. Once again the femme neutral was alone. She whined and drooped her wings. Perhaps Jazz was right. Perhaps she was taking an unnecessary risk; maybe her father wouldn't want her to do this, especially if her life was in as much danger as Jazz said it was.

The silver solstice had to admit he admired the femme for being able to make her stand for this long and to survive without being detected. He had more than one reason to have her with the Autobots and hoped one day he could convince her to stay with them...with him. She'd be safer and in the company of her own species.

He also liked her stubbornness, it was the reason she had managed to survive this long but she was running out of time. Winter could be cruel in this part of the world and she would freeze for sure. Not to mention the painful processes of shutting down her systems would put her through due to lack of energon. He was concerned for her safety and well being and the more he thought about it the more he became concerned for her.

The saboteur arrived back at Autobot base and walked into Prime's office,

"Optimus, I went to see Free Runner,"

Optimus put down his data pad, he knew how Jazz worked and when he came straight out with a statement like this Optimus knew something was going through his third in command's processor which he needed to talk about,

"How is she," he asked,

"Stubborn," Jazz replied, "Is there no way we can force her to stay with us, it's going to be winter soon and she will certainly not survive,"

"Hmmm," Prime replied thoughtfully, Jazz had a point, "Would you like me to visit her maybe I can convince her to join us,"

"She might do that. I took more energon to her and told her that I wouldn't be bringing anymore,"

Optimus looked at Jazz, "What was her reaction?"

"She didn't seem too concerned," Jazz replied, "I'm worried about her,"

"I'll give it a go but the choice is hers," Optimus replied as he got up from his desk, "Where is she?"

Optimus Prime left his office and called Elita to join him, the gentle persuasion of another femme could be all it would take to get Free Runner to change her mind. Prime signed himself out on the data pad Red Alert insisted they had to sign, so that he'd know who was out and who was in if there was an attack he said. The Autobot leader chuckled quietly at some of the comments he heard other Autobots mention about the paranoia of the security officer; but all agreed it made the base a safer place.

A sound of happy warbling came up the corridor bringing a smile to the Prime's serious expression, he turned in the direction of the noise and watched the magenta femme approach him while she sang a Cybertronian tune. It warmed his spark to hear her so happy.

Elita walked up to her spark mate and kissed him on the cheek,

"So where are we going, Optimus?" she asked,

"On a mssion," he replied.

The femme commander flashed her optics, "Oh?" it was unusual for both commanders to be out at the same time on the same mission unless it was battle. She noticed the extra canisters of energon Prime was stashing in his sub space,

"For how long?"

"The day," he replied,

"But why all the energon?"

Optimus smiled at her, "You'll see,"

Now Elita was puzzled, her spark mate was giving very enigmatic answers and that frustrated her. They drove part of the way there before he stopped and activated his holoform. Elita stopped just behind him and stepped out of her vehicle mode, a magenta and black Chevrolet blazer,

"Why have we stopped here?"

"Elita," his eyes wondered down her body as he took in her good looks, her raven black hair hang over her shoulders, the magenta streaks catching the sunlight. She wore a purple top under a black denim jacket which was matched with black denim jeans and army boots. She wore the Autobot symbol with pride on a silver necklace which was hanging over the purple t shirt and glistened brightly in the sunlight, "How did you get to be this beautiful?" Prime asked,

"Optimus, you're such a charmer," Elita laughed, "Now why have we stopped?"

"Jazz has found a femme," Prime replied,

"Another one?" she asked, "What is she this time? Some stranded organic from another planet?"

"No, a femme neutral," Optimus replied seriously

Elita's optics flashed with surprise, "Seriously? Where did she come from and why isn't she in the safety of the Autobot base?"

"Jazz and Bumblebee found her, she won't come to the Autobot base through fear of being forced into the war; but Jazz fears for her safety especially when winter comes, and he is right to do so,"

Elita then picked up on why she was with Prime, "And you think I can influence her in changing her mind. Neutrals can be very determined when they get their processors fixed on an idea but I will try my best," she replied as she got back into her vehicle mode,

"Elita this is a sensitive mission for her safety and we need to keep her whereabouts need to know only. Jazz, Bumblebee and myself are the only ones who know of her,"

"I will not tell anybody," Elita replied.

They continued on their journey, sensors alert for snooping Decepticons but it was quiet. The forest walk was a real challenge for Optimus who struggled to watch where he placed his feet in case animals got in the way and battled through the canopy.

Free Runner was resting on the rock outside her cave when she saw the unusual movement of the canopy. She stood up and watched the movement as it edged closer toward her, her sensors working hard to pick up who or what it was. She caught a flash of blue in between the leaves but she was still suspicious of who it could be. Finally Optimus Prime's and Elita's signature appeared on the HUD,

"Oh no, that's all I need," she groaned.

She walked down to the path and met the Autobot leaders her arms folded across her chest,

"**She doesn't look pleased to see us,"** Elita said,

"**I know, Jazz said she gets a bit snarky,"**

"What do you want?" she snarled,

"Free Runner I believe," Prime said calmly,

"Yeah, that's me," Free Runner replied as she walked toward them,

"I am Optimus Prime and this is Elita, the femme commander,"

"I know who you are," the femme neutral replied defensively, "If you've come to convince me to come back to your base with you then turn around and leave. You've wasted your time,"

"I've brought you some more energon, you're going to need it to get through the cold winter months,"

Free Runner appeared to relax a little bit, "How cold?" she asked,

"Colder than Cybertron," Optimus replied, "The living conditions will be hard and you will get very cold,"

Free Runner looked up at the sky and felt the warm breeze,

"It may be hard to believe it now, but it will happen," Elita replied, "Have you even considered living with us, we will respect you as a neutral and you will not be expected to join the war. You will be safer,"

"I'm safer here," Free Runner argued,

"I beg to differ," Elita replied, "You are more likely to get dragged into the war if you stay out here alone. You have no weapons to defend yourself against Decepticons when they find you, and find you they will and you are one femme. You will be taken back to their base where one way or another you will join the war. They have been known to make femmes breed just for the purposes of keeping their army going."

Free Runner looked at Optimus Prime and then Elita, "I've heard about that," she replied.

Elita held out her hand, "Come with us, Free Runner, you'll be safer,"

For a moment Free Runner hesitated, Elita's spark nearly jumped into her mouth, surely it wasn't going to be this easy. The femme neutral's hand twitched but the she looked at Elita her yellow optics shining with conviction,

"I can't. I promised my father I would never be part of the Autobots or Decepticons. I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you both,"

"Free Runner," Prime replied, "That was mega cycles ago,"

"No!" the femme neutral barked, "I won't come with you. Not now! Not ever!" she turned around and made her way back up to the cave which was now her home.

Elita looked at Optimus, "What are we going to do?"

Prime shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing Elita. We have done all we can."

Free Runner watched with sadness as the Autobot leaders turned around and headed for home.

* * *

The next day

Megatron sat in his office with Soundwave and watched the message sent by the little bug. He smirked evilly as he listened to Flame's excitement over the Decepticon being there and Spitfire's obvious fear.

He chuckled, "Be afraid little femme. Be very afraid."

"It seems that Decepticon traitor, Sunblaze has bonded with that pathetic scout and produced offspring. The mech seems a little bit interested in us, let's introduce him to ourselves," the Decepticon leader turned to his Lieutenant, "The Autobots will be celebrating the youngling's coming of age, I want you to send Laserbeak to the Autobot base and find out when their coming of age celebration will be,"

"Laserbeak eject," Soundwave commanded his creation in his monotone voice, "Mission: Find out when the Autobot youngling's coming of age celebration will be,"

The metallic bird spread his wings and took off toward the Autobot base. It was usually quite easy for Laserbeak to enter into the base but since they had the younglings their security was tighter. Laserbeak was surprised when his sensors picked up the extra security but that didn't put the spy off, he become very adept at finding alternative means of entering the Autobot's base over the eons. The metallic spy flew higher into the air and down into the crater of the volcano.

At the front of the Ark was the damage caused by the crash and a small hole he could slip through. Laserbeak flew silently through the orange corridors until he finally settled just by the door of the scout and his family. At the moment there was no noise, the family were still were recharging but that would soon change, it was getting close to the time when they would normally wake up.

Flame woke up first and lay quietly thinking about the night before and his time with the twins. He had enjoyed himself with them, they were quite young but old enough to mentor him and if the mechling was completely honest with himself he wouldn't mind being mentored by them. He frowned as he went over what the twins had said to him about joining the Decepticons, they made him think about the consequences of his actions and the impact it could have upon himself and his sister.

Flame looked around at his family and noticed Spitfire was lying in her own berth so he jumped off his and snuggled next to his father. Bumblebee smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms around his son. It felt so nice to the mech and he felt so secure. He asked himself if he really wanted to leave the security of his family and the Autobots and the only answer he could find was...NO!

A big resounding NO!

But that only further confused Flame because he felt more Decepticon then Autobot. How could he deny his feelings of wanting to be Decepticon and stay with the Autobots? There was only one person who could help him...

Sunblaze.

Flame looked over at the sleeping femme who was lying next to Bumblebee with her hand over his shoulder. She was so happy; she once called it living the dream when they asked her why her optics were red and Bumblebee's were blue. Could he live the dream? And what sort of dream would it be if he was to join the Decepticons and would the dream become a nightmare? Flame held his head in his hands,

"_Ahhhhhh!" _he yelled to himself, "_So many questions!"_

Flame got off his berth and wondered through the quiet base, he didn't see the spy above the doorway to the family's quarters and he was totally oblivious to the Decepticon watching and recording every move. He scowled, "_So this is the Autobot that has my master's interest."_ Laserbeak turned his attention back to the room where there were the quiet whispers of more movement as Spitfire slowly stirred from her recharge.

Flame stood next to the entrance to the base and looked out at the vast expanse of land before him, he wished he could just take off and leave but he was simply too young and unprepared. He had no alt form yet and he still didn't have any armour so to leave would not be a good thing. Laserbeak saw the young mech standing there and looked around, there were sensors all around the entrance and corridor but Laserbeak could scramble those and by the time the Autobots realised what happened he would be long gone with the mech youngling.

Laserbeak watched the youngster for a little bit longer with curiosity. It was very tempting to take him but they were not his orders. However if the mech was to step outside there was the possibility of just taking him but Flame was making no inclination to step outside at all. Laserbeak heard giggling coming down the corridor and hid further back into the shadows of the base. Being caught by an Autobot would not do, especially if he was caught hanging around a youngster.

The Decepticon spy watched the Autobot all the time transmitting back to Soundwave and Megatron,

"That's it young one, step outside the base," Megatron snarled quietly,

"**Laserbeak take the mech if he steps outside the base, he will be more vulnerable and the Autobots can't attack us because he was outside,"**

Flame stood there and thought about going outside for just a little bit, normally he'd only be allowed outside under the watchful eyes of his parents but they were still sleeping. The mechling debated with himself about just being outside a little while, after all what harm could it do? A wild excitement engrossed Flame as he looked out toward the horizon surely if he just hang around outside the base a little while wouldn't do much harm. Laserbeak hang off his perch in anticipation of holding the mechling in his talons and taking him back to his master.

Spitfire was disturbed by a strange feeling in her sibling twin bond, a feeling of excitement and trepidation and she was sure he was up to something. She got up and looked around the room but Flame was nowhere to be seen. She turned to her parents, they were still sleeping so the femme got off her berth and stepped out of their room. She walked through the quiet corrdors until she saw her brother's protoform silhouetted against the early morning sunlight,

"What are you doing?" she asked her brother.

He turned around, "Just looking," he replied,

"You can't go out there without mum and dad,"

I know that," he replied sarcastically.

Laserbeak couldn't believe it when he saw the femme there as well and neither could Megatron or Soundwave,

**"Laserbeak, grab them now," **he said.

Red Alert was in the security room watching the twins on the screen, at the moment he thought that they were quite safe but he notified Bumblebee just in case. He noticed movement in the top right hand corner of the screen, "Laserbeak," he growled and set the alert button.

Spitfire heard a noise behind her and turned around, "Flame lookout!" she screamed and pushed him out of the way.

Flame heard Laserbeak screech and watched in horror as he ascended, turned around and swooped down after Spitfire. She screamed and fell to the ground, Flame got up, grabbed his sister's wrist,

"Come on...quickly," he screamed at her.

Spitfire got up and raced back into the base with Flame with Laserbeak on their tails. Prowl was coming from the other direction with Sunblaze and Bumblebee. Sunblaze's protection protocols screamed across her HUD and her cannon automatically came online. She aimed it at Laserbeak and sent a round to the condor,

"**Laserbeak retreat!"** Soundwave ordered.

"Mummy!" Spitfire screamed,

Prowl chased the condor out of the base, closely followed by Bumblebee while Sunblaze grabbed her children and ran with them back into the base.

Bumblebee and Prowl watched as Laserbeak flew off into the sky empty handed, "That was too close," Bumblebee said,

"Yeah," Prowl agreed.

They watched him go and then turned around to go back into the base. Sunblaze took the children into their quarters and hugged them while they cried hysterically,

"Ssshhh, it's okay my little ones. You're safe now," she soothed.

Bumblebee watched the children as they sought comfort from Sunblaze and hoped Flame would now realize exactly who the Decepticons were now. Sunblaze looked up at her spark mate,

"He went after the younglings," she said.

Spitfire looked at Flame, "Thank you..." she said, "...For helping me,"

"Hey I'm your brother darling, what else was I to do? Leave you there. We've got something special and only two others have it, a twin sibling bond."

Flame now realized what Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were talking about, he would never be able to hurt her. His bond wouldn't allow it.

Ironhide burst into their quarters and scooped the younglings into his massive arms, "How are my favourite grandchildren, I hear you were both very brave." He put them down and held out two fists in front of him, "One for each of you," and opened them.

Spifire's optics grew as big as saucers, "Energon treats, thank you Grandad."

Ironhide looked at Flame, "I hope you have an understanding of who the Decepticons are because Laserbeak was after you both," he said solemnly,

"Yes sir," Flame replied equally solemnly and crawled into his father's arms,

"**I was scared, dad,"**

"**I know,"** Bumblebee replied, "**But you're safe now,**"

* * *

Has Flame lost his desire to be a Decepticon.

Spitfire starts her training?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Oc's are mine. Transformers and their characters are not.**

I had fun writing this chapter with the Sunblaze and Bumblebee's offspring.

* * *

Chapter 3

Vulnerability.

The early morning peacefulness of the ark was disturbed by the sound of feet pounding on the metal floor of the Ark and the laughter of children reverberating around the corridors. Some of the older Autobots smiled at the sound while others groused. One of those Autobots who smiled was Arcee who stroked her chest lovingly where the sparkling inside her was developing nicely. Spitfire and Flame charged through the corridors of the ark with their pretend cannons, given to them by Ironhide, aimed at each other. At their young age they were still unable to access their own weapons but it was only a matter of days before their battle computers would come online for the first time and they would be able to access their weapons and then their training would start. They circled each other clicking and chattering mock threats. Spitfire aimed her cannon at her brother,

"Kapow," she whined, "I got you,"

Flame pretended to die and fell to the ground,

"Hah. I win again," she cried victoriously and blew the end of the nozzle of her mock cannon, "I...am the best," she boasted before standing over her brother.

Flame got up, "Good one sis," he said,

"Thanks Flame," she replied.

"Shall we do it again?" Spitfire asked,

"Yeah, let's do that" Flame replied with excitement.

They started their game again while they continued to make their way through the corridors. Spitfire saw a dark crevasse where she could hide; she quickly ducked in, while Flame was distracted by something or other. Flame looked up and noticed his sister had disappeared,

"Spitfire, where are you?" he called.

There was no answer,

"Spitfire, where aaaaarrrrrrreeeeeee yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu," he called again, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. I want to play with you," he chimed playfully.

Spitfire stayed where she was sniggering as her brother walked past her hiding place. She stepped back a little bit more so her ruby optics wouldn't be seen in the dark when he looked in her direction. The mech turned away and continued walking past, his pretend cannon ready to shoot at any sign of his sister.

At the same time Optimus Prime and Prowl were walking down the corridor discussing the day that was just starting. Neither of them were really listening to the two youngsters until Spitfire let off a roar and raced up to her unsuspecting brother, but Flame was quick off the mark, he whipped around and engaged her in hand to hand combat,

"Alright you two," Prowl snipped, "That's enough, somebody is going to get hurt,"

"They're okay," Prime chimed happily, "They have to learn somehow,"

Optimus Prime noticed that the mech was quite strong and he easily overpowered Spitfire. Flame swung her around so his arm was around her neck, her hands caught in his and she was hauled to the ground, she yelped as she tumbled on a wing. He stood over her astride and placed his mock cannon in her face,

"You lose," he said victoriously.

Spitfire whined pathetically while Flame offered his hand to help her up, "That's not fair,"

"Yes it is," Prowl replied, "Flame won that one fair and square."

"Hmmmph," Spitfire sulked while she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Flame laughed at her, "Are you going to do that when a Decepticon attacks you?"

"No," she replied defensively.

"Good, because I'm not going to rescue you from them if your pouting." He looked up at Prime who was chuckling and then back at Spitfire, "Is your wing okay?"

"Yes it's okay," she replied.

"Come on kids I'll play with you," Prime said,

"But Optimus Prime," Prowl protested, "What about our discussion and we have to find the hole where Laserbeak found his way in,"

Optimus Prime turned to Prowl, "We'll continue with it later, I'm going to play with these two for a while," he placed his hands on both their backs and ushered them outside. Spitfire became alarmed,

"Optimus Prime we're not allowed outside without our parents," she said,

"You're with me, I'm sure your parents won't mind," he replied good naturedly,

"Wow this is awesome," Flame exclaimed, "Optimus Prime is playing with us,"

"Yeah, it is," Spitfire replied excitedly, "**How about we hide and ambush him,"**

"**Good idea,"** Flame replied.

They run on ahead and hid by the entrance to the base, "Where are you two off too in such a hurry," Optimus called as he followed them quickly,

"You'll see," Flame called back.

The Autobot leader ran after the cunning twins but when he got near the entrance to the base he noticed how quiet it was and slowed down. Spitfire was on top of the entrance to the base while Flame crouched behind a rock, **"I'll tell you when he is coming and you pounce on him," **Flame said to his sister,

The Autobot leader could hear snickering and that was when he knew he was about to be ambushed by the rascals. A chattering came up the corridor and laughing; Optimus turned around and looked behind him to see the red and yellow Lamborghini twins. He put a finger against his mouth guard, they stopped messing around and crept up behind him,

"What's out there, Prime? Decepticons?" Sunstreaker asked as his cannon emerged from his arm,

"**No, Sunblaze and Bumblebee's offspring, I think they are going to ambush me,"**

They both smiled, "**Would you like some help, Prime?"** Sideswipe asked,

"**Look, Mirage is on his way back from patrol, maybe he could tell us where they are," **Sunstreaker opened his comm. Link to Mirage.

The spy picked up on the whereabouts of the twins and gave the information to Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Optimus Prime,

"**Okay Optimus Prime, we will go out with the others who are leaving for patrol and creep up behind the twins, when we are in place we will call you to come out,"**

"**Okay,"** Optimus replied and then he waited for the Lamborghinis to leave.

Sunstreaker crept up behind Spitfire above the entrance while Sideswipe crept up behind Flame and waited for the naive youngsters to take action.

"**Ready Optimus Prime," **Sideswipe called.

The Autobot leader left the security of the ark and stepped outside, Spitfire heard the command from Flame to attack and just as she was about to jump onto Optimus Prime a yellow and black arm wrapped itself around her waist while the other one slid under her arms and pulled them behind her back. She let out a squeal before bursting into laughter as Sunstreaker playfully growled, "Got you,"

The next thing she knew Flame let out an equally high pitched squeal and the Lamborghini twins took the young adults to Optimus Prime,

"Ambush averted, sir," Sideswipe smiled.

Prime looked at the two disgruntled twins and laughed at them as they wriggled in their captors arms.

In the meantime Bumblebee and Sunblaze had woken up and they were now chatting to each other,

"You know, I've been thinking, Spitfire is going to be really vulnerable to the Decepticons if Flame joins them. They could use him to get to her," Sunblaze said as she turned to her partner,

"I have thought about that myself," Bumblebee replied, "Flame needs to understand that before he leaves,"

A pang of sadness ricocheted through Sunblaze's spark but it was soon met by comfort from Bumblebee. She stopped and turned to the scout,

"I can't bear the thought of him leaving," Sunblaze cried,

"We may not be able to stop him; he has to work this out for himself and anyway he will always be able to come back," the scout replied,

"But what if he doesn't want to?" Sunblaze asked,

"Then he is in the right place," Bumblebee said, "We can't force him to stay, Sunblaze. Once he is old enough he has to make his own choices,"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I guess you're right,"

Bumblebee rolled over so he was on his side and caressed the femme's face, "He will be alright, sweetspark and so will you," He kissed her on her cheek and all over her face and neck, "Trust me, you'll get through this," he whispered while continuing to caress her.

Sunblaze purred softly with his touch and leaned into her spark mate to kiss him back.

Flame and Spitfire made their way into the rec room with Optimus Prime who led them to a table where they could sit. He was still still chuckling at their antics while he poured their energon and got a few Autobots wondering what had been going on. He sat back at the table with Flame and Sunblaze who was giggling with excitement to tell her parents what they had been up to that morning,

"It was fun this morning, wasn't it Flame?" Spitfire said,

"Yeah, it was," he replied, "Thank you, Optimus Prime," Flame said.

Prime laughed and ruffled the mech's helm affectionately, "That's alright," he replied, "I had fun too, now I have to go and finish off my conversation with Prowl."

Spitfire watched Optimus Prime throw his energon cube into a bin and walk out of the door, and then she looked at her brother with a sadness in her optics, her red protoform wings drooped, "You know, I'm going to miss sparring with you when you leave for the Decepticons,"

Flame looked at her amused, "Who said I'm going to leave?"

She looked at him puzzled, "Well...you did," she replied,

"Spitfire it doesn't matter who I'm with or where I go you'll always be my sister,"

"Yeah, but you won't be here," she croaked sadly.

He looked at her and smiled while he pointed to her chest, "I'll be in here, Spitfire, we'll be joined together by our bond," he replied.

"Yeah but tomorrow we'll come of age and then you'll be gone," she croaked.

He smiled at her, "Spitfire, I have to go. It's just that...I feel more Decepticon than Autobot,"

Spitfire looked at her orange brother, sadness written all over her face, "I love you, brother. Remember that!"

"I will," he replied quietly, "And I love you but I'm not going just yet, we have to choose our vehicle forms and I'm not doing that without you, and mum and dad want me to know about the Decepticons before I go,"

"And they are absolutely right," Arcee replied to the young mech, "Joining the Decepticons is not a decision to be taken lightly," she said as she placed her hands on both their shoulders and looked at them individually,

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he replied disrespectfully and pushed her hand off his shoulder, "I've heard it all," he got up and left the table.

"Hm, well your attitude matches that of a Decepticon," she snipped as she stood up.

Spitfire looked in the direction he went in before turning back to Arcee. She noticed that Arcee was looking paler than she normally looked and stepped forward, "Are you okay Arcee?" she asked softly.

The pink femme looked at Spitfire and smiled warmly at her, "I'm fine," she replied, "I just feel a little off colour at the moment,"

"Oh well, I hope you feel better soon,"

"Thank you," she replied gracefully and walked off to find Ratchet.

Sunblaze was the next one to arrive in the rec room, "There you are," she said to Spitfire, "Where's your brother?"

Spitfire shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, he's in here somewhere,"

"Okay, well we'd better find them, it's time you two had a vehicle form now you're protoforms are fully grown."

Spitfire clapped her claws and jumped up and down and chortled with happiness; Sunblaze chuckled and went off to find her son who was now on his way back to see what had his sister so excited. She rushed up to the mech and took his hands,

"We're going to get a vehicle form," she said,

"Cool," he replied.

Spitfire looked at him with disappointment, "Aren't you pleased?" she asked.

Flame's antenna poked out of his helm, "Yes, I am," he replied.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

Flame looked around at the Autobots chattering and clicking excitedly, one of them placed their hand on his head and rubbed it affectionately. This wasn't him at all, he felt so out of place so...alone. He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he replied; however that was not true, the mech did know what was wrong and it was simple. He had enjoyed growing up as an Autobot but he was ready to leave now.

Spitfire looked at him with puzzled ruby optics, she knew what was wrong she could feel it through his bond, "Why are you lying to me, Flame? You don't have to go, you know. You could just stay here,"

"No!" he snapped, "We've been through this. I do have to leave, so get over it Spitfire and move on," with that he stormed off to the front entrance, his antenna flat against his head.

Spitfire stood in the middle of the rec room, she shuttered her optics and whined sadly,

"Hey what's the matter, little lady?" Jazz asked as he breezed in,

"Nothing!" Spitfire replied. She tried to reach her brother through their bond but he'd shut it off, "I'm okay," she replied and walked off to find her mum but she found Bumblebee instead,

"Spitfire, what's the matter?" he asked.

The young femme burst into tears, "Why does he have to leave?" she cried,

Bumblebee whined sadly and gathered the sad femme into his arms, "Why daddy? He belongs here,"

"Only he can work that out darling, all we can do is support him,"

Sunblaze saw her son leave the rec room and followed him out. She found him with his head against the side of the ark, sobbing,

"Flame," she called, "What's the matter?"

"Go away," he snapped,

"No...I won't go away,"

Flame folded his arms across his chest and turned his back on her. Sunblaze stood beside him and draped her arm across his shoulder. They both stood there for a minute while looking out over the Nevada desert silently.

"There's no shame in crying, Flame,"

"What is so wrong with me joining the Decepticons?," he cried as he turned into her chest,

Sunblaze vented quietly, "Come baby," she said, "Let's find somewhere to talk about this."

"No, we'll talk here," Flame insisted,

"Okay," Sunblaze replied, "The problem is Flame, many of the Autobots have experienced first hand the Decepticons wrath..." she paused a bit, "...So...would you like to tell me what has brought all of this on?"

He shrugged his shoulders while looking at the floor, "Spitfire, she keeps begging me not to go,"

"Sweetspark, Spitfire loves you and you are joined together by the special bond you share as twins. It is hurting her to think that you are going to leave and join the Decepticons,"

"Yeah well...," Flame went to make a comment about Spitfire hurting him but the truth was she wasn't and he appreciated her appeals of making him stay. It made him feel wanted and loved.

He looked at Sunblaze, "But why, why did you leave?"

Sunblaze vented gently, this was going to go somewhere where she really didn't want it to go to, "My mother was a neutral and my father was Megatron,"

He looked at her stunned, "You mean...Megatron...leader of the Decepticons?"

"That is exactly who I mean,"

His antenna popped up, "Wow...wait a minute...that means my grandfather isn't Ironhide but Megatron," he said quietly,

"No, Ironhide is your grandfather and so is Megatron," Sunblaze corrected,

"Why haven't you ever told us this?" he asked her,

"Because Megatron is a tyrant and Bumblebee and I wanted to protect you from him," Sunblaze replied darkly,

"How do you know, what if he is just misunderstood?"

Sunblaze vented again, this time with sadness, "Don't ever make the mistake of thinking Megatron is misunderstood because he isn't, he killed my mother and a whole generation. One thing you will learn when you join the Decepticons is that he expects loyalty, he will expect you to do things even if you don't agree with it."

Flame looked at her horrified, "You mean that we are the first to be born since then?" he asked,

"Yes...I do," she replied,

"Wow, that's bad," his face screwed up with puzzlement, "Why did he do that?" he asked,

"I don't know sweetspark, I spent most of my life surviving and keeping my head down. Anyway enough of this let's sort out your problem,"

Now it was Flame's turn to vent, "What can I...we do...to help you?" she asked her son,

"I don't know," he replied, "It's just I had so much fun this morning with Spitfire and Optimus Prime and the twins,"

Sunblaze smiled at him warmly and then she leaned forward and held his hand, "Listen Flame, I can't tell you what to do, it's your choice to make but whatever you do decide to do we will be here to support you,"

"But what if I get there and discover I've made a mistake?"

"You can come back," Sunblaze said, "Nobody will think any less of you,"

"I suppose," he replied.

He looked at Sunblaze, "Why else did you leave the Decepticons?"

"Because I didn't agree with them or their beliefs or ideals, and the longer I stayed there the harder it became. Look Flame, I suggest you stay here until you know for sure what you want to do,"

Flame turned around and faced Sunblaze, resolve written all over his face, "That's the problem I do know what I want to do, I want to join the Decepticons, it's me, it's who I am. I find it easier to identify with the Decepticons than I do with the Autobots," Sunblaze smiled at him weakly,

"Then you have to do what you believe is right," she replied, "But it will be hard for Spitfire, Bumblebee and myself,"

"I'll miss you all," he said as he rubbed his arms with his hands

"And we will miss you," Sunblaze replied as she hugged her son,

"Spitfire iss pushing for me to not go," he said,

"Hm, she will, she's your sister, but I can ask her to stop if you like,"

He shrugged his shoulders again, "Only if she gets too much, we kinda had fun this morning,"

"Look, Flame." Sunblaze said, "If...when you do decide to go you need to consider this, Spitfire will be vulnerable if anybody finds out that she is your twin sister. It's not beneath them to use those who we care about the most to get at us, the consequences of her being caught will be very dire for her and for you. Be very careful and watch out for Soundwave. He is very dangerous, and Death Star as well," Flame decided that just the name Death Star sounded like a Decepticon to be avoided at all cost.

"I promise that I won't mention a thing about Spitfire, even though I'm going to joint the Decepticons she will still be my sister and I love her dearly,"

"I know you do, sweetspark," she replied, "And that's why you need to protect her at all costs,"

Bumblebee walked to the entrance of the base with Spitfire, "There you are, come on slow coach," Spitfire said in a sing song way.

Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Sunblaze and smiled at her, "Is everything alright?" he asked,

"I'll tell you later," she said,

"Second thoughts?" he asked,

"I'd say he's working it through," she replied.

His antenna poked up and he looked at her seriously, "Hm," Bumblebee said thoughtfully, it wasn't really what he wanted to hear and he dreaded the day they would meet on the battle field.

* * *

Spitfire and Flame stood in front of their parents with their armour in place, they had both taken on the form of a Chevrolet Spark which their parents thought was a sensible choice. Spitfire now stood at sixteen feet tall while her brother was seventeen. Both of the twins were now trying to adjust t the extra weight some of which was hanging off of Spitfire's shoulders. She moved her wings around while Bumblebee held her hands so that she could get her balance. Flame found this very amusing and stood there laughing at the femme the entire time,

"Don't laugh at me," she whined as she gingerly let go of Bumblebee's hands, "I think I have got it now, dad,"

Bumblebee let her go, the femme wobbled and fell flat on her back giving Flame more reason to laugh at her,

"I'm glad you're finding this amusing," she snipped at her brother, she held her hand up in the air, "Help me up,"

"I certainly think so," he replied as he took her hand.

Spitfire grabbed his hand and yanked it in a downward motion, the mech came crashing to the ground narrowly missing the femme. She rolled over and burst into laughter as he sat there in an undignified manner with a massive dent in his helm, "I got you back,"

"Yeah and you dented my armour, look at my helm," he snapped, "I haven't had my armour for five minutes and who damages it?...My sister."

Spitfire put her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle the laughter but she just couldn't help it,

"I'll wipe that smile off your ugly face girly, take this!"

"Hey, who are you calling ugly," she snarled as she stood up, but just as she sat up a foot slammed into her shoulder,

"Stop this now! The pair of you!" Bumblebee barked as he helped Spitfire up,

"Flame, you had no right to kick Spitfire like that,"

"Look what she did to my helm," Flame snapped at Bumblebee,

"You wouldn't stop laughing at me," Spitfire screamed at him.

Sunblaze cuffed her around the helm, "Don't you dare scream in that manner at anybody young lady."

Spitfire looked at Flame and growled at him through gritted dental plates, she turned around and stalked off toward the main entrance of the base and sat outside. The scarlet femme felt a little bit uncomfortable in her shoulder and she noticed that one of her wings weren't moving smoothly enough. She stood up and tried to wriggle it in place but it wouldn't work and finally the femme gave up.

Flame sat in the med bay while Ratchet checked the dent in his helm, "How did this happen?" he asked,

"I was just getting used to my armour and fell over," he replied,

"Hm, well that's quite some dent for just falling over, it looks like you were pulled down by some force to get a dent like that,"

"Ohhhh," Flame growled,

"Now tell me the truth," Ratchet retorted,

Flame vented, "I was laughing at Spitfire because while she was trying to get her balance, she asked me to help her up but she pulled me down instead,"

Ratchet fetched a tool he would use to remove the dent and asked the mech where Spitfire was. Flame shrugged his shoulders,

"She got in trouble with mum for screaming at me and now she's sulking somewhere,"

Spitfire heard the roar of engines overhead and looked up, there were four jets flying in formation above her. One of them caught sight of her ruby optics,

"Hey, TC, there's a Decepticon down there,"

"What?" Thundercracker asked,

"Down there, there's a Decepticon,"

Strascream overheard the conversation and banked around to look at what the other two seekers were talking about. He transformed and floated to the ground in between her and the entrance to the Decepticon base closely followed by his brothers,

"_Great that's all I need!" _Spitfire thought.

All of a sudden symbols flashed across her screen and she heard a loud hum. A cannon emerged from her arm and she squeaked as a visor fell in front of her face. The seekers laughed,

"Hey Screamer it seems this little femme hasn't used her weaponry yet,"

"Yeah, see that thing on the end of your arm? It's called a cannon," mocked Skywarp

Her battle computer flashed instructions across her HUD"**_Danger-outnumbered! Action-hide,"_ **Spitfire looked around, "_Hide! Where to?"_ she thought. More instructions flashed across her screen, "**_Nowhere to hide. Evasive action necessary!_**_"_

Spitfire took her cannon and aimed it at the three seekers,

"Now what do you intend to do with that?" Thundercracker asked,

"Use it!" Spitfire snarled.

They laughed at her, she placed her hand on the trigger and aimed it at the blue and red one in the middle,

"Hey look, she's serious," Skywarp said.

A long weapon emerged from Starscream's arm, "See this," he sneered, "It's called a null ray, it has the ability to stun you so you can't do anything and then we could take you back to the Decepticon base and nobody will know,"

**"Mum, Dad, help!" **she warbled desperately,

Bumblebee and Sunblaze immediately flew out of their quarters, Flame felt Spitfire's desperation through his bond and jumped off the berth while Ratchet was sorting out his helm,

"Hey, where are you going?" he bellowed,

"Spitfire is in trouble, she needs help," he replied.

Flame raced to the door but Ratchet moved swiftly through the med bay to the door and looked at him with piercing optics, "Get back on the berth," he growled slowly and then looked at First Aid, "Go and find Spitfire, see if she's alright,"

Bumblebee and Sunblaze armed themselves and moved slowly to the entrance of the base each leaned against the opposite wall. Bumblebee flicked his head and his visor fell over his face. Other Autobots saw the parents in battle mode and fell in behind them, among them were Jazz, Ironhide and Chromia. They assembled around the main entrance armed and their weapons aimed at the seekers,

"Move out of my way so that I can get back into the base," Spitfire snarled,

This time Skywarp laughed at her, "And what are you going to do if we don't,"

"Nothing because you are going to move out of my way," she replied dangerously,

"Hey guys, we've got company, we'd better go," Thundercracker said.

The young femme was scared and she hoped that the seekers hadn't picked that up, but they were seasoned warriors and knew fear when they saw it. She started to shake a little bit, she was green and she knew they knew it but what else could she do right now. They were in the way of her getting back to safety,

"Move out of my way!" she snarled, "Or I will use this,"

"Oh come on," Skywarp said as he stepped closer, "We ain't gonna harm you,"

"Don't come any closer," she yelled, "I will use it!"

The seekers laughed at her, "You heard her," a femme's voice snarled behind them.

Skywarp turned around to find another pair of angry ruby optics glaring at him, she was surrounded by other Autobots, all armed with their weapons aimed at them. Optimus Prime behind them all, "What is this. Hey I know you, you're Death Star's friend." he looked at Starscream, "She's Death Star's friend."

"Yeah and the femme's mother, let's get out of here," Strascream said, "Before we have the entire Autobot army on top of us,"

The three seekers took off quickly and flew in the direction of the Decepticon base,

"_**Danger gone! Disarm** **safe!**"_

Spitfire tried to disarm her cannon but she couldn't move her fingers, "Mum," she cried uncertainly.

Bumblebee stood behind her and placed his hands over his daughter's. "Just relax," he said, "You're safe now,"

First Aid approached the femme slowly and placed his arm on her shoulder, "It's okay now, you're quite safe," he replied softly, "They have gone,"

Ever so slowly she let go of her cannon, it whined noisily as it wound down and disappeared back into her arm. She turned to Bumblebee and snuggled into his chest, he wrapped his arms around his young daughter and walked her slowly back to their quarters. The other Autobots congratulated her on her bravery and followed her in. Bumblebee took her into their quarters where she drifted into a peaceful recharge.

Flame returned back home with Ratchet in tow, the young mech raced over to her berth and sat next to her, all the time comforting her through their bond,

Ratchet looked over at her, "First Aid told me what happened, don't worry that was a normal reaction. She got scared because she hasn't been in that situation before and she was alone. Give her this when she wakes up...," he handed Sunblaze a cube of rich energon he kept for Autobots who were suffering from shock, "...and give her time to debrief." He looked back at the sleeping femme and smiled, "She was very brave."

* * *

What will Megatron do when he finds out about Spitfire?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, Transformers and anything relating to Transformers doesn't belong to me. I have OC's in this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Caught!

Death Star flew slowly over the mountains next to Skywarp, the patrol had been good today despite the lack of Autobot sightings. Her sensors picked up something far better than an Autobot or human and it piqued the Decepticon femme,

"Just a minute," she said to her spark mate and circled the rock again,

"What are you doing?" Skywarp asked,

"I've just seen something,"

From her position Free Runner heard the roar of the jets and looked into the sky. She gasped and disappeared but it was already too late, Death Star had landed in front of her, "Where do you think, you're off to?" she growled as she grabbed the neutral's arms and placed her in an arm lock,

"Oh no!" Free Runner moaned and called Jazz's call sign for help,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she purred.

Free Runner looked into SKywarp's ruby optics fearfully regretting not listening to Jazz and going back to the Autobots with him. She tried to escape but Death Star had her in a tight hold, "Don't you run away from me neutral," she growled as Free Runner whimpered at the pain and slowly fell to her knees, "I'm taking you to see Megatron, there aren't many femmes around, you'll be quite a novelty."

"I won't go," Free Runner snarled and tried to disappear but she was too scared and found her cloaking device hard to access,

"You will!" Death Star sneered, "Megatron will be pleased when he sees what we've found, you'll be quite a trophy,"

Skywarp looked around, "It seems you've been here quite a while, am I right in assuming the Autobots have been supplying you with energon,"

Free Runner said nothing. Death Star yanked the femme neutral hard, "Answer him," she hissed in Free Runner's audio receptors and then turned to Skywarp, "Check the cave!" she barked

Skywarp walked into the gloomy cave and marvelled at the supply of energon sill there, "Jackpot!" he said,

"You leave that alone," Free Runner yelled, "It's mine,"

"Ah ah aaahhh," Death Star replied, "Not anymore, you will be sharing it with the rest of the Decepticons, our stocks are quite low,"

A powerful engine could be heard from the distance, "Looks like we're gonna have company, we'd better get out of here," Skywarp growled.

"If you struggle I will drop you, if you yell for help I will kill you" Death Star snarled at the neutral and took off with Free Runner tightly tucked into her belly.

She watched below as her mountain hideaway disappeared and the forest gave way to grasslands. Every now and then Death Star flew through a cloud blocking Free Runner's view of earth and nosy humans or Autobots. Once they emerged from the clouds they were flying over settlements and eventually the coast. Free Runner looked down at the white hoses racing across a steely blue sea which looked cold and uninviting. She looked out at the horizon but it was empty apart from the odd ship or sailing yacht. Free Runner looked in horror as Death star descended below the clouds and a large periscope rose out of the water. Was this the Decepticon base? She would never be found there and she wouldn't be able to find her way out. They sped through the dark corridors and tunnels before the two Decepticons transformed and pushed her into a lift,

"Don't think about trying to escape, you've got nowhere to run to," Skywarp snarled.

Free Runner moaned pathetically, this wasn't what her father would have wanted. She had been stubborn and she hadn't listened to Jazz, now she was caught and nobody knew.

Megatron turned around at the sound of the door to the elevator being opened and Free Runner was escorted to Megatron in between the two jets. Soundwave, Laserbeak and Shockwave were in there as well and the surprise at seeing a femme neutral before them was more than evident. A neutral was very rare but a femme neutral was the rarest of all. Megatron smirked,

"What have you two found?" he purred sarcastically while looking at the femme, "You are a very rare species indeed," he turned to Shockwave and Soundwave, "Not only do we have a neutral standing before us but a femme as well. How very interesting," the two mechs smiled menacingly

"She was hiding in the mountains, sir. The Autobots were supplying her with energon,"

"So it appears we have the Autobot's little secret, I can't wait to see Optimus Prime's face when he finds out." He looked at Free Runner again, "You're a little old but you will make a fine Decepticon warrior,"

Free Runner narrowed her optics, "I promised my father I would never fight for you or the Autobots," she snarled,

Memories surged through Soundwave's memory banks of the neutrals lined up to be executed. He remembered seeing Free Runner's father in the execution line and wondered where he had placed the scrawny little sparkling. It was quite ironic that she should be in front of him now. He could complete his task of doing away with all the neutrals and femmes. "Your father is dead," Soundwave said,

A deep sadness echoed in her spark and she looked down, "I know," she replied quietly.

Megatron turned to Death Star, "Take our...guest to some quarters and make sure she is comfortable,"

Free Runner was marched through the dark corridors to the quarters, she looked around at the ruby optics leering at her and folded her arms across her chest while looking around nervously, some of them chuckled while others twittered and whispered among themselves and she was sure she felt a hand touch her,

"Get off," she hissed and smacked at the air making the Decepticons around her burst into laughter.

Death Star looked around her and smirked, "Leave her alone," she yelled and then turned her attention to Free Runner, "You'll need to toughen up in here, girl," she said.

They reached a door with Sunblaze inscribed on the front. There was a familiar ring to that name, Free Runner was sure she had heard of a Sunblaze from eons ago but she couldn't quite remember from where. Death Star punched in a code and waited for the door to swish open, she stepped in and looked around it. Everything was as he had left it when Sunblaze left for the Autobots and she became the spark mate of Skywarp, the plum femme turned to Free Runner,

"These were my quarters which I shared with Sunblaze," she said, "You'll be comfortable here,"

Free Runner stepped in and turned around as the door swished closed separating her from the lustful mechs and the femme who was smirking at her.

Death Star turned to Skywarp, "I will be her mentor, she will learn well,"

"Hmm," he replied, "You will make a good mentor,"

Free Runner laid down on the berth and sifted through her programmes until she came to Jazz's call number to see if he had responded to her call for help, but there was nothing to suggest he'd picked up the message so she tried again.

Megatron turned to Soundwave, "She will make a good spy, the Autobots already know of her. We could send her to the Autobot base to befriend them and she could report back to us,"

"It will tip the war in our balance once again and the Autobots will finally concede defeat," Soundwave replied,

"I know, Soundwave. Death Star has done well to bring us a weapon like the femme neutral. She will also mate with a mech and bring more Decepticons to fight in this battle."

Soundwave smirked. He was surprised he hadn't heard Megatron call for her to be put to death, the Decepticon leader found sparklings and femmes to be a burden on the Decepticon cause.

* * *

Jazz drove along the tree lined, light dappled road. It was a warm late summer's afternoon and some of the leaves were beginning to show the signs of autumn but that didn't really bother the mech that much being as how they were based in the desert. There was nobody around to moan at him so he turned up his music as loud as he could bear but unfortunately that meant he missed the call coming from Free Runner. He came to the point where he turned off the road to make his way through the vegetation up to the cliff where Free Runner was hiding. At this point he believed it was necessary to turn down his music for the sake of security and to protect Free Runner but when he did he noticed an eerie silence in the air and he didn't like it!

The saboteur's battle computer hummed online and his plasma rifle appeared from his arm. He battled his way through the vegetation and undergrowth to the foot of the cliff but the closer he got the more uneasy he felt. He started to make the climb up the side of the cliff but he didn't pick up Free Runner on his sensors and that worried him. Jazz hang just below the edge of the cliff and checked to make sure he was safe before venturing any further. He couldn't hear the femme muttering in her usual manner about his arrival or see any sign of her and when he finally decided it was safe enough to carry on he stood just in front of the cave entrance and called her,

"Free Runner?"

No answer!

"Free Runner," he called.

He slowly ventured into the cave and noticed some of the canisters Optimus Prime had given to her were missing. The full cans. This meant one of two things, she'd moved on or she had fallen prey to the Decepticons. Neither of them were brilliant scenarios because even if she had moved on they now had no way of keeping an eye on her.

Jazz vented in frustration as he left the cave and looked around him, there was no sign of any sort of struggle which didn't surprise him because up here she would have been easy pickings, and she didn't have any weapons to defend herself. He sighed and slowly left the cliff to return back to the base, he needed to report this to Optimus Prime. On his way down he noticed the flashing message symbol on his HUD, he accessed the message and listened to it.

::_Jazz help me. The Decepticons have caught me::_

The saboteur growled in frustration, she had received plenty of warnings from himself , Optimus Prime and Elita which she chose to ignore and now the stubborn femme is in trouble and wants help. His first thoughts were to leave the femme there for a while and let her stew but like all of the other Autobots Jazz knew what the Decepticons were capable of, and a femme neutral would be no match to any Decepticon big or small, especially one as stubborn as Free Runner.

Before Jazz transformed back into his vehicle mode he opened his comm. Link to Prime,

"**Go ahead, Jazz,"**

"**Free Runneer has been caught by the Decepticons,"**

There was a moment's silence from Optimus Prime, "**It was only a matter of time, has she contacted you at all?"**

"**Only to say she has been caught,"** Jazz replied.

"**We'll discuss this further when you get home, Jazz"** the Autobot leader said.

"**Yes sir, Jazz out,"** the saboteur transformed and drove home, his spark heavy with sadness and concern.

Optimus Prime growled and massaged his face with his hands, he knew Jazz would want to rescue her and they should but he wasn't prepared to do a rescue plan unless she was prepared to help herself and live with them.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were outside with Spitfire teaching her hand to hand combat moves. She was a fast learner and the twins were enjoying watching her as she learned the blocks they taught her. The young femme was also enjoying herself and for a little while ignored the flashing symbol telling her that she had to have some energon. It was Sunstreaker who noticed she was slowing down and suggested they stop for a break,

"I can carry on for a bit longer," she insisted,

"No, we're not having you go into emergency stasis while we're training you, Ratchet will have our afts," Sideswipe replied, "You've done well today, keep practising with that brother of yours and we'll continue tomorrow,"

"Ohhh!" Spitfire whined.

Sideswipe chuckled, "Come on tiger, to the rec room with you,"

Jazz drove past with a roar of engines, transformed and trotted into the base,

"What's got up his tail pipe," Sunstreaker asked,

"Probably some Decepticon or some other news he's received." Sideswipe replied nonchalantly.

Spitfire walked into the rec room and found Bumblebee and Sunblaze together,

"Here she is," the black and yellow scout said and called her over, "You're coming out on patrol with me this afternoon,"

Spitfire's optics lit up and she hugged her father, "Me and daddy time," she purred happily.

Sunblaze smiled at the sight as Spitfire's ruby optics shone with delight, "How was your lesson?" she asked her daughter,

"It went well," she replied, "I've learnt lots but I have to keep practising."

"We'll do some this afternoon," Bumblebee said happily,

"But daddy, aren't we on patrol?"

Bumblebee chuckled, "Yes we are but there will be plenty of time to practise as well."

Spitfire's cream face broke into a big smile and she threw her arms around Bumblebee again, "Thanks dad, you're the best," she replied.

Bumblebee laughed as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her back. Mirage came into the rec room and watched the femme, "I'm going to get some energon," she said.

"Okay," Bumblebee replied.

Spitfire made her way toward the energon dispenser, a cube magically appeared under her face and when she looked at who was giving it to her she met Mirage's optics and smiled shyly, "Thank you,"

He watched as she filled the cube and invited her to join him. Spitfire looked around at her parents who were in a deep conversation and then turned back to Mirage and smiled, "Okay,"

Mirage led her to a table that didn't have anybody sitting at it and pulled out a chair for her. Spitfire looked at him and smiled as she sat down and watched him as he sat in front of her. Sunblaze saw Spitfire with Mirage,

"Look," she said to Bumblebee.

The yellow scout turned around and saw Spitfire and Mirage at a table together chatting and laughing, "That's nice," he said, "He'd make a fine mate for our daughter,"

"He's a bit of a snob," Sunblaze whispered,

"Yes but on Cybertron he treated femmes very well," Bumblebee replied,

Sunblaze watched her again, "They're certainly getting on well,"

Flame walked into the rec room after his training session with Ironhide, he had found it difficult at first because he was picking up on his sister's exhilaration while she was training with the twins so he closed his bond off. He was going to remind her to do the same but when he saw her with Mirage he changed his mind, the spy had developed a disliking toward the young mech.

He made his way to the energon dispenser and sat down with his parents,

"How was training?" Sunblaze asked her son.

Flame shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay," he replied.

He looked over at Mirage and Spitfire again, Mirage had reached over and stroked her face and he'd obviously said something to her because her cheeks glowed as bright as her scarlet armour and she smiled at him shyly. The spy laughed at Spitfire which hurt her feelings,

"I'm sorry," he said, "You just look cute when you're shy,"

"Oh," she replied.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Mirage asked,

Spitfire smiled again, "Yeah okay but I have to be back here to go on patrol with dad,"

"We won't go far then," he said as he got up.

Spitfire threw her energon cube into the bin and left the rec room with Mirage. Bumblebee was going to remind her about the afternoon but decided against it, she was capable of being where she was meant to be on time.

Jazz sat opposite Optimus Prime and discussed with him what he saw. Prime listened to Jazz all the time thinking about how he could deal with this situation. She was vulnerable and action needed to be taken but what sort and how was the question,

"I don't know how many times I have asked her to come to the base but she wouldn't," Jazz said with frustration,

"We said the same when we went to see her as well," Optimus said, "But we got the same answer from her. I am reluctant to endanger anybody to go and rescue her but she's a neutral and that makes her vulnerable,"

"We can't leave her there," Jazz argued.

Optimus Prime looked up at his 3IC and nodded, "You're right, Jazz but if we do attempt a rescue we need to make her understand that she will come back to the base with us,"

"And if she doesn't?" Jazz asked,

Optimus Prime looked at Jazz, the saboteur knew what the answer would be so he wasn't surprised when Prime's answer came,

"Then there will be no rescue."

* * *

Free Runner lay silently on her berth, she had tried to unlock the door but it was locked with a code which she didn't know. She hadn't heard from Jazz and that wasn't helping much and she felt so lonely. She stood up and looked around her room, the only real hope she could have was to make herself invisible and sneak out when somebody came in, but then what would she do, she was below sea level and there was no easy way out.

She was just about to drift into a recharge when her comm. Link pinged,

"**Free Runner,"** she said,

"**Free Runner, this is Jazz, where are you darling?"**

"**Jazz,"** she cried, "**I'm stuck, the Decepticons have me in their base. I'm sorry Jazz, I should have listened to you,"**

"**Yes but that doesn't matter right now, are you okay?"**

"**Of course I'm not alright." **Free Runner snapped,

"**Don't you get snappy with me, neutral," **Jazz spat, **"It's not our fault you're in this situation, remember?"**

"**Sorry Jazz,"** she replied humbly,

"**Hm,"** Jazz replied, "**I've spoken to Optimus Prime we will come and rescue you but you need to promise us something," **Free Runner shuttered her optics and gritted her dental plates, she knew what was coming, "**You have to come and live with us, because now the Decepticons know you exist they won't leave you alone,"**

"**I guess I have no choice, do I?"** Free Runner replied sarcastically,

"**Not unless you want to stay with the cons,"**

"**Well since you've put it like that then no I don't," **she replied.

"**Good. Do not mention anything about this conversation to the Decepticons, I'm going to speak to Optimus Prime and then get back to you,"**

"**Okay and Jazz...thank you,"**

"**Hmm, just hang tight darling; we'll get you out of this mess. Jazz out."**

Jazz looked at Optimus Prime, "She is going to stay with us," he said.

"Then we will rescue her," Prime replied with resolve.

* * *

Hmmm. Free Runner is a stubborn femme. Will she keep her word?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; Not mine, don't own them. There are oc's in this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

A time to leave!

The hot sun bore down on Spitfire and her father while they stood in the middle of the desert and practised blocking hits. The young femme showed him what she was taught and then he started to mock fight so that she could practise the same blocks. She was really enjoying herself as she blocked each move her father tried and when it was time to move on and patrol a little bit more she would follow her dad through the desert and to the next area where they stopped a while and practised again.

Neither of them were aware of the mechanical bird flying ahead, or that he was filming them. Laserbeak was just too high. He continued to glide around all the time relaying back what he saw to Soundwave who was showing Megatron. The silver Decepticon behemoth watched with a keen interest,

"She will soon be a proficient warrior if she keeps practising likes that; and her brother too. We should send in that femme neutral to keep an eye on them, she could report back to us regularly and tells us everything she can about them; their strengths, their weaknesses, who they're close to. Soundwave call in Death Star, tell her I want to speak to her."

Spitfire drove quietly next to her father, tired from the patrol and practising. She slowly transformed and disappeared into her quarters where Sunblaze was smiling while she stroked her chest. She was sure she had another sparkling developing there, the movement and continual feeling of tiredness were giving it away and she thought she ought to go and see Ratchet. The door swished open Sunblaze watched her daughter walk in,

Spitfire flattened her door wings and flopped on her berth "I am soooo tired," she moaned,

"Yes and you're also very dirty, go and have a shower," Sunblaze replied,

"Muum," Spitfire moaned, "I'll have one later,"

"No...now!" Sunblaze insisted.

Spitfire growled as she got up and left her quarters. Mirage was coming in the opposite direction, Spitfire was horrified, "_That's all I need is for him to see me in this state," _she groused to herself and turned in the opposite direction to run back to their quarters,

"I thought I told you to have...,"

"Mum, Mirage is coming. I can't let him see me like this," she squeaked.

Sunblaze laughed, "You silly thing," she exclaimed, "So what if he sees you when you're dirty,"

"Mum, I don't want him to see me all dirty,"

"Oh sweetspark," Sunblaze said, "It's okay if he sees you all dirty, you've been out all day," she replied as she gently stroked Spitfire's horns. The young adult femme used to enjoy that as a baby and still did; it was so soothing and comforting. For Spitfire it wasn't okay, it wasn't like they were in a relationship, "I think he's gone now sweetspark, you can go for your shower,"

Spitfire vented quietly, her mother was obviously not going to let go of her having a shower, "Okay," she sighed reluctantly, "I'll go."

* * *

The door to Free Runner's prison opened and Death Star walked in with a cube of energon,

"Drink this, femme before you go to the med bay," she ordered the neutral,

Free Runner looked at her puzzled, "Med bay, what for?" she asked,

The dark femme looked at her and smirked evilly, "Upgrades!" she snarled, "Welcome to the war,"

Free Runner scowled, "No, I will not join any war,"

"Oh but you will, my dear. It's what Megatron wants. All Decepticons are to be ready to fight at Megatron's command."

"No!" the neutral bellowed, "I'm a neutral, that's who I am and nobody has any right to change me. My father told me that,"

Death Star burst into laughter and walked up to her, she narrowed her ruby optics so they were ruby slits, "Your father," she snarled, "Is dead. Soundwave killed him. I saw it!"

Soundwave was walking past Free Runner's quarters and heard Death Star tormenting her. He stood in the doorway, "Death Star. Leave her alone,"

Death Star turned around, "She's okay," she replied sweetly to Soundwave, "I was merely putting her right on a few issues,"

The communications officer stepped in and pointed towards the door, instructing the femme warrior to leave. He glared at Free Runner, she was the spitting image of her father and that haunted him. The femme neutral opened her link to Jazz again,

"**Free Runner to Jazz,"**

Jazz had just woken up from a good recharge and swore quietly when he heard the femme's voice,

"**Go ahead, Free Runner,"**

"**Jazztheywanttoupgrade...,"**

"**Woah, slow down l'il lady can't understand you,"**

There was a moment's pause as Free Runner vented quietly and she started again, "**They want to upgrade me so that I can join the war. You've got to help me,"**

There was very little that made the normally cool saboteur angry but this femme was getting very close,

"**We did!" **he snapped, "**It's just you refused it. Just hang tight and don't make life any more difficult for yourself while you're there. We are working a way out for you." **Free Runner sat down in defeat, how could she make life any less difficult for herself when the Decepticons were already making life hard for her? "**Free Runner, are you there?"**

"**Yes,"** she replied quietly,

"**I mean what I say, we're going to get you out of there but you must stay with us. This is your first and only chance of escape,"**

Free Runner shuttered her optics as the reality of the situation she was in crashed in on her. She was no longer able to live in freedom as a neutral like her father had once promised, those days had gone and she was the only surviving neutral, but that would soon change once the Decepticons really got their hands on her. She was alone, frightened and wanted nothing more than to be free from the place she was in now,

"**I will, Jazz,"** she promised sincerely.

"**Good girl,"** he said.

Free Runner whined pathetically and drooped her door wings as she sat against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Flame entered Optimus Prime's office slowly and sat in front of him. The Prime looked at Flame solemnly,

"I believe you still want to leave the Autobots for the Decepticons,"

"Yes sir, I do,"

"Do you understand the decision you're making?" the Autobot leader asked gravely,

"Yes sir, I do," he replied, "I know I was quite obnoxious and boastful about it when I was younger but since then I have done a lot of thinking about this and I realise that this is going to have a major impact upon myself and my family, especially my sister." He replied equally as grave.

"You will no longer be able to call yourself an Autobot nor a friend of the Autobots, you will be an enemy and that means you could die at our hands." Those words pierced Optimus Prime's spark, "I cannot promise the Autobots won't kill you should you be involved in any act of war upon ourselves or the humans."

Suddenly the reality of what Flame was about to do stared at him in the face, these Cybertronians who protected him, taught him, _loved _him were now going to be his enemies. And what would he do if he came up against his mother, father or worse still his _sister_? It was time to count the cost. He shuttered his opics,

"Yes sir, I understand," he replied quietly.

Optimus Prime looked at him with a great sadness, "You may go and join the Decepticons" he replied, "I will notify Megatron of your arrival and I will take you as far as the coast with your parents after which you will be taken by a seeker because their base is underwater."

Flame got up to leave, the door opened automatically but the mech felt like he couldn't walk through until he asked one question. He turned around and faced the Autobot leader, "If I decide it isn't right...can I come back?" he asked.

Prime looked at him hopefully, "Flame, we welcomed your mother into the Autobots with open arms when we knew we could trust her and we would do the same for you as long as we are satisfied that you are trustworthy and serious."

Optimus Prime stood up and walked toward the young mech, not entirely convinced that this was going to be a permanent decision. Flame stared at the Autobot leader, he remembered the fun he had with him that morning when he and his sister tried to ambush him. He raced up to Prime and wrapped his arms around the leader's shoulders, "I'm going to miss you," he said.

And that was why!

Flame left the Autobot leader's office and entered the safety of his family's quarters one last time. They were all there, Sunblaze, Bumblebee, Spitfire, Ironhide and Chromia,

"I'm allowed to go," he replied.

Sunblaze burst into tears as Bumblebee hugged her. Ironhide got up and stood over the mech, he narrowed his sapphire optics,

"Are you sure about this, little runt?"

"Yes sir, I am," he replied.

Tears pooled behind his optics, the emotion was just too much for him, he knew had to go now before he changed his mind. He hugged Ironhide and then Chromia and then he turned to his sister. She turned away from him so he wouldn't see the pained expression in her face and moaned softly. He was her twin. How could he betray her like this? She looked at him,

"You and I will always be enemies," she snarled at him through gritted denture plates while flooding his spark with love, hurt and pain...her pain.

"Spitfire...don't!" he croaked, "This is already hard for me,"

"Then don't go!" she snapped

Flame grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly, "Spitfire I have to." he replied, "But we will always be connected by our bond,"

"No Flame, we won't!" Spitfire spat, "I'm closing my bond off to you forever!"

"Spitfire don't!" Flame begged his sister but it was too late her end of the bond was tightly closed.

Flame looked around at his parents who were looking at their children sympathetically, he walked out of his quarters with his parents while Ironhide and Chromia comforted Spitire,

The femme ran to the door of their quarters and poked her head around the corner, "I will always love you, brother,**"** she yelled through her tears.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "**And I you,"** he replied.

And then their bonds closed...forever!

Meanwhile Optimus Prime was in the communications area and called up the Decepticon base. There was a heaviness on his spark as he thought about Spitfire and Flame, he couldn't help but feel compassion for the femme who just like him was losing a much loved sibling to the Decepticons,

"Prime," Megatron purred,

"Megatron, we have a young mech who wants to join the Decepticons,"

"We know," Megatron replied, "And what about his sister?"

Optimus wasn't surprised they knew about Flame but he didn't know they knew about Spitfire, "She won't be coming, she is an Autobot. You will look after the mech and do nothing to harm him."

"Oh he will be looked after," Megatron smirked,

"I'm sure you will. We will bring him as close as the coast make sure you have somebody there to meet him," Prime replied,

"Somebody will be there," Megatron assured him, "Will his sister be there?" he asked,

Optimus Prime narrowed his optics, there was no way they were going to get their hands on Spitfire, "No," Optimus stated firmly, "Spitfire is staying here," the picture quickly disappeared and leaving Optimus Prime in darkness and with a heavy spark.

Flame walked through the base with his father and mother, Optimus Prime walked out of the communications room and joined them. Other Autobots watched them as they walked through the bright orange corridors, Autobots narrowed their optics at him and he was sure he heard somebody call him a traitor,

"We're gonna get you, Decepticon," a voice yelled,

"Your days are numbered," another one bellowed.

Optimus Prime turned to the Autobots and glared at each one of them, "That is enough!" his resonant voice echoed through the corridors, "Flame has made his choice and we will respect it,"

"Yes sir," the Autobots replied.

Sunblaze felt like she was walking her son to his death, as she walked beside him to the entrance of the base. Bumblebee comforted her through their bond, an act which she reciprocated but at the same time she allowed the hope of seeing him return one day and take his place as an Autobot to go through too. Prowl and Jazz stood together and watched him go,

"He ain't a Decepticon," Jazz said,

"No, I know," Prowl replied, "But keeping him here will only make his desire to go even stronger."

"I know, I just hope I never meet the l'il dude on the battlefield," Jazz said,

"Yeah me too," Prowl replied.

Flame had never been so relieved to see the light at the end of the corridor as he was today. He couldn't transform quick enough and sped up to get as far away from the base as possible. Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Sunblaze and Flame burst from the base into the warm sunlight of the desert and disappeared in a cloud of dust towards the coast where Starscream and Thundercracker would be waiting for him.

* * *

Spitfire sat in a corner of her quarters with her arms wrapped around her drawn up knees, she was silent and felt the loss of her brother terribly. She shuttered her optics and whined while drooping her door wings. Chromia looked over at her,

"She's grieving," Chromia said,

"Her twin is gone, he may as well be dead." Ironhide replied.

Ironhide got up from his chair and sat next to her, his bulk swamping her small frame. She slowly allowed her head to slide onto his shoulder where she sobbed silently,

"It's alright kid," he said as he comforted her.

Chromia got down in front of her and wiped the tears from her face, "Do you know what I do at times like this?" she asked with a small smile.

Spitfire's ruby optics glistened sadly as she looked at the blue warrior, "What?" she asked,

"I have a brawl...with Decepticons,"

"But...my brother's a Decepticon now," Ironhide growled a deep low growl, if only Flame realised the danger Spitfire would now be in, "Yes he is and you are not. Come on, we're going to destroy some Decepticon holoforms." Chromia said as she pulled the femme up by her hands.

She tried hard but wouldn't move, Chromia looked at Ironhide who also stubbornly refused to move until Chromia sent him a bolt through her bond,

"Alright, alright," Ironhide rumbled in exasperation.

In the holoform room Chromia set up the projection while Spitfire sat to the side, she looked up at Ironhide with big sad optics, "Will any of them look like my brother,"

Ironhide looked down at her, "No," he replied but he knew one day they were going to have to produce a holoform of her brother as a Decepticon to prepare for the day when she would meet him on the battle field. And meet him she will! but it was too soon now.

Decepticons materialised from thin air and taunted the femme warrior, Spitfire watched as she gracefully moved around the training room and shot at a Decepticon who was coming at her with guns blazing. Spitfire had never seen the femme warrior in weapons mode before and she admired the way Chromia handled herself while she destroyed them methodically, but it wasn't long before she was on the next level and the Decepticons were surrounding her. Spitfire watched as Decepticons came at her one after another.

The young adult decided enough was enough and joined the femme warrior, her battle computer hummed and her plasma ray cannon appeared. She moved through the crowd of Decepticons one by one, some she engaged in hand to hand combat while others she shot. Ironhide watched her, he had heard the twins talking about her aptitude for hand to hand combat and thought she'd make a good frontline warrior. Ironhide could now see what they were talking about, she was a natural.

Spitfire saw a Decepticon hiding and aiming his rust pellet gun at Chromia, a sniper rifle appeared from Spitfire's arm, aimed it at the Decepticon and shot him with deadly precision catching the mech straight in the chest. He jolted and fell to the ground. Chromia looked at her and nodded at her. Ironhide narrowed his optics; she could be a sniper too.

Jazz and Mirage joined Ironhide as they watched the femmes work together in their battle against the Decepticon holoforms. Mirage's optics never once left the red femme as she fought against the holoforms. Spitfire caught him watching her out of the corner of her optics and fell apart. A Decepticon jumped on her and went to slice his blade through her hoses, there was a loud crack and the Decepticon let her go and fell to the ground. Spitfire turned around and saw the red spy with his sniper rifle smoking. Out of the corner of her optic she caught sight of another Decepticon coming at her, she ignored Mirage and the others watching for a moment and ripped into the Decepticon,

"She's good, the twins are training her well," Jazz said,

"She's a little sloppy at times," Ironhide replied,

"Yeah, she is," Jazz agreed as he folded his arms across his chest

"She needs to come face to face with a holoform of her brother, at the moment these could be any Decepticon," Mirage said,

"You're right," Ironhide replied sadly,

"Its too soon," Jazz replied,

"Let's give it a try," Mirage said.

"No," Ironhide replied, "He has only just left, you will knock the confidence out of her. I suggest we leave it a while,"

There was one Decepticon left standing and both Chromia and Spitfire had their weapons trained on her. Chromia smirked, "He's all yours," she snarled.

Spitfire wasted no time and shot the holoform through the chest, he slowly fell to the ground and disintegrated. Chromia smiled at her, "Feel better?" she asked. Spitfire looked down and nodded while she discreetly wiped away a tear, "It will take time," Chromia replied and wrapped her arm around the young femme's waist and guided her to the others,

"Shall we go to the rec room?" Mirage asked,

"If you don't mind I'd like to go back to my quarters," Spitfire replied sadly, "I don't feel like facing anybody at the moment, after all I'm now the femme with the Decepticon brother,"

Ironhide snaked an arm around her shoulders, "You are a femme in your won right and that is how everybody will see you," Ironhide replied,

"He's right, l'il lady," Jazz replied, "We just want to stand with you through this,"

Spitfire gave a weak smile, "So?" Mirage asked, "You coming?"

SPitfire smiled, "It will do you good," Chromia replied,

"Yeah being in your quarters will just remind you of him,"

"Alright, I'll come," she replied reluctantly.

* * *

It was well late evening when Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Flame had turned up by the beach. By now the last of the humans had gone and all that could be heard was the sound of the waves lapping on the beach. From somewhere behind them was the sound of a couple laughing as they walked along the beachfront. The base of a car driving past boomed the beat of the music the driver was playing on the radio and a distant horn from a container ship could be heard.

Optimus Prime checked his sensors but there was no sign of the Decepticons coming,

"We shall wait here for a while," Optimus Prime said.

Flame was beginning to wonder if he was going to get anywhere near the Dceptcons and he was beginning to get impatient,

"When are they coming?" he whined,

"I have picked up two seekers," Bumblebee said,

"I've picked them up too, Bumblebee," Sunblaze replied.

The three Autobots transformed as they watched the seekers approaching quickly and fly around before they landed in front of the Autobots.

Flame stood between his parents and watched them fearfully as they narrowed their blood red optics and looked him up and down condescendingly. The young mech held his mother's hands and squeezed them tightly, suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted to go, suddenly he didn't want to leave the security of his parents and the safety of what he knew. Suddenly he was scared. Sunblaze squeezed his hand back,

"**If you don't want to go now is your time to say something and we'll make them go away,"**

Flame hesitated a minute, he didn't want to leave but what would everybody think of him. He'd made so much noise about being a Decepticon, he'd even said goodbye to his sister and if he did go back with his family would he be happy? Sunblaze picked up on his hesitation and hoped he would go with his second thoughts but the mech was stubborn,

"**No, I have to do this,"**

He let her hand go and continued to look at the seekers standing in front of them,

"So you are the little squirt who wants to join us,"

Bumblebee scowled at the reference of his son being a squirt, but responded to Sunblaze's silent requests to stay calm,

"I'm not a squirt," Flame protested.

Thundercracker burst into laughter, "Yes you are," he kneeled down in front of the boy, "You're small but that's okay, you'll grow into a fine Decepticon." He stood up and looked down at the mech, "Well kid, it's time we got you home,"

Flame looked back at Sunblaze with sad optics, "I just need to say goodbye to my mother and father."

Starscream looked at the mech and femme standing with Optimus Prime, "They're not your parents anymore, they're Autobots, you...are a Decepticon," Starscream replied.

Thundercracker noticed Flame was about to burst into tears, "Go easy with the kid will you, they are his creators,"

Starscream shuffled impatiently, "Alright then say your goodbyes,"

Flame turned back to his parents and hugged them while sobbing quietly,

"We love you son and we're proud that you stood by your convictions,"

"Oh very touching," Starscream snarled sarcastically.

Flame stood before Optimus Prime who looked at him compassionately and hugged the Autobot leader, "You can always come back," he said.

"Yes, Optimus Prime," he replied solemnly.

"Come on kid, Megatron doesn't like being kept waiting."

Sunblaze watched the seekers as they took off with her son and disappear into the night, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

****How do Spitfire and Flame cope with being separated from each other?

Does Free Runner convince him to change his mind.


	7. Chapter 7 Spitfire and Flame

**Disclaimer; Transformers aren't mine. There are oc's in this story.**

**Sorry about the long delay there is a lot of stuff going on right now.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Spitfire and Flame.

Sunblaze and Bumblebee arrived later that night exhausted from the emotion of losing their son to the Decepticons and the long journey to the coast and back home again. A red emergency light was signalling Sunblaze's need for energon but she also wanted to get back to her daughter and her berth. Bumblebee saw how tired his spark mate was looking and put his arm around her shoulders,

"Let's get you home and I'll fetch you some energon."

Sunblaze laid her head on Bumblebee's shoulder, "You're so good to me," she whispered tiredly.

The yellow mech chuckled as he bundled Sunblaze through the door where they were greeted by Ironhide. Sunblaze looked around the quarters, there was a peaceful, welcoming feeling in the atmosphere and the femme appreciated that. She saw their daughter lay on their berth softly moaning and Chromia was stroking her back in an effort to comfort her.

"How is she?" Bumblebee asked,

The weapons specialist looked back at the berth and his spark mate trying to comfort their grand daughter, "She's taking it bad," he replied.

Sunblaze walked up to the double berth and sat on the other side of Spitfire, "Sweetspark," she called.

Spitfire looked up at her mother, Sunblaze's spark broke, she looked do miserable and hurt,

"It hurts mum, why did he have to leave?"

"I'm sorry baby," she softly whistled and chirruped and held onto Sunblaze tightly while gently rocking her.

Sunblaze knew this was the beginning of a long road of trouble for the femme and one day they were going to meet in battle and he was going to be a merciless killer. It was a day she feared but she pushed it to the back of her mind, they would deal with that later.

"I need to get Sunblaze some energon," Bumblebee said,

"We'll come with you," Ironhide replied.

Sunblaze looked up at the weapons specialist and warrior, "Thank you," she said.

They nodded silently and left with Bumblebee while Sunblaze lay next Spitfire and cuddled her. She was too low on energon to drift into a deep recharge and Bumblebee would be back soon with the energon, so she recharged lightly making sure she didn't go too deep, because that would be no good at all.

* * *

The entrance to the Decepticon base rose out of the water and the seekers slid in with their cargo and along the dark tubes until they got to the bottom where Megatron was waiting with glee at this new young mech's arrival. He savoured the small victory over the Autobots, this was a moment to be enjoyed, a moment which was very rare indeed.

Flame was unceremoniously dumped in front of the massive grey automaton and left to pick himself up. Megatron glared at the seeker and looked down at this new arrival,

"Well what do we have here?" Megatron asked as he offered a hand for the young mech to get up, "An Autobot defector I see,"

"My name is Flame and I want to be a Decepticon," he replied with pride as he stood up straight and proud in front of the Decepticon leader.

Megatron chuckled, "Do you now and what about that sister of yours?"

A puzzled expression crossed the young mech's face, "How did you know I had a sister?"

Megatron looked back at Soundwave and smirked, the bird resting on the communication officer's shoulder squawked as he looked at Flame with a keen interest, "I'm Megatron. It's my job to know these things. I'm surprised you left her, after all twin siblings share a very unique bond. I should imagine she'd be in quite a bit of pain right now."

Guilt flooded Flame's systems, he had torn them apart and she would be grieving his loss. Suddenly standing in the Decepticon base didn't seem like such a great idea after final words Optimus Prime spoke to him echoed around his processor but he quickly pushed it back. He turned around to see if there was any way he could escape but the seekers were blocking the exit, besides which he wouldn't know which way to go along the dark corridors. He opened his bond to reach his sister but she had hers firmly shut, a look of disappointment formed on his faceplates bringing another smirk to Megatron's face,

"Don't look so sad, I'm sure she will recover, after all Mirage appears to be making a play for her." he stood up in front of Soundwave and pushed the mech towards him, "He's yours, do with him what you have to but do not hurt him, he's so young and tender..." Megatron stroked Flame's young metal faceplate with a silver claw while his optics shone lustfully, "...we don't want to put him off being a Decepticon."

"Yes lord Megatron," Soundwave replied and then he looked at the mech, "Come!" he said.

Flame followed the communications officer through the corridors of the Decepticon base, he looked around at the curious ruby optics looking at him but among them he caught a pair of gold ones. He stared at them for a while and then at the femme who was wearing a new Decepticon badge. He naively thought she was also new to the Decepticon army and smiled at her but the femme grimaced and turned away from him. Flame shrugged his shoulders and carried on following Soundwave into a room.

The door whooshed and slammed shut as he stepped into the spacious room, he looked around it taking in every minute detail and then his optics fell upon several pairs of blood thirty lustful optics eyeing him suspiciously.

He looked at every individual, they were small in size but each one seemed to be equipped with a tool or a weapon which gave them a unique purpose in life. Flame heard a snarl and jumped back a little bit while Frenzy snickered silently,

"Ravage! Leave him he is one of us." Soundwave demanded.

Soundwave looked at the small mech standing by the door, he looked petrified. The silver mech made a hand signal at Ravage who reluctantly obeyed his creator and sat by Soundwave's feet, curling his tail around his front paws. He narrowed his optics at Flame but that was all he did, if Soundwave wanted him there then that was good enough for Ravage!

Soundwave noticed the young mech's fading optics and showed him the berth he would be using. It was once Ravage's but he never used it, the mechanical feline preferred to recharge by Soundwave or the door, "We must look after him and teach him our ways." Soundwave said, "I expect you to help me,"

"We will," Soundwave's creators replied.

Soundwave disappeared out of the room and left Flame with the creators, the young mech rung his hands,

"So...eerrrrr...hi..." he said nervously.

"Why are you here?" Frenzy asked,

"Yeah kid, why would you want to be one of us? Nobody leaves the Autobots to be one of us." Rumble said,

"Well I have," Flame retorted.

"You've got a sister," Laserbeak snarled as he slid his head over Flame's shoulder but he quickly backed away as Soundwave walked in.

The communications officer narrowed his optics and gave the young mech the energon in his hand, he then took Flame's hand and lead him to his berth. The young mech was scared and lonely and while Soundwave couldn't make his quarters like Flame was used to he could certainly make sure the youngster was comfortable and happy. He looked down at his young charge who was slowly drifting into recharge and shook his head, Megatron had given him the responsibility of taking care of Flame and training him up in the ways of the Decepticons. For Soundwave this was an honour that his leader trusted him that much and he would teach Flame everything the communications officer knew about the Decepticons, their history and why they were fighting this war. By the time he was finished Flame would be a warrior who was worthy of the Decepticon badge and firmly grounded in the Decepticon beliefs and cause, but first the young mech needed to be able to trust the communications officer and his creations.

Night time was different to what Flame was used to; Bumblebee and Sunblaze always used to spend time talking to him but it was so quiet in Soundwave's quarters and nobody took time to talk to him. In the silence Flame once more opened his end of the bond and tried to connect with Spitfire once more but her end was still firmly shut. Flame felt so lonely in there and wished he could be back in the familiar surroundings of his quarters back at the Autobot base. He tried to reach his mother but a whole world of pain came back and then he felt his father's gentleness flood him and try and soothe away the loneliness. It brought the young mech so much comfort as wave after wave of Bumblebee's fatherly love flooded his bond until Flame was finally asleep and then Bumblebee stopped.

Soundwave heard the young mech moan softly in the silence of the night here was as good a place as any for the youngster to learn to trust Soundwave. The communications officer got off his berth and gently soothed the young mech until he was silent and recharging peacefully, but he sensed another influence coming in from outside the base through his bond. He placed his hand on the mech's chest and tuned into his spark. It was coming in from Bumblebee...his creator. Soundwave scowled. That would need to stop now. If he was to become a Decepticon then he would need to let his family and the Autobots go, Soundwave decided to speak to Flame about this in the morning. He would do whatever it would take to make sure there were no more interruptions from his creators and stop at nothing.

* * *

Spitfire woke up in the early hours of the morning and found herself in between her parents who had linked their arms above her and formed a protective bridge over her. The orange femme felt so safe but she found getting back to sleep difficult. She looked around at the empty berth where her brother once slept and now lay empty and she wondered how he was doing. This was his first night so far away from home and the security of his family and the Autobots. She wondered if he needed comforting and touched his end of their sibling bond but it was shut.

Recharge wouldn't come back to the frustrated and angry femme. She vented noisily and got off the berth. Spitfire wasn't quite sure what she was going to do as she left her quarters and stomped through the corridors. She passed the training room and stopped, her thoughts wondered to yesterday when she was in there with Ironhide and Chromia, while her parents were taking Flame to the Decepticons and then she had an idea.

Spitfire slowly opened the door and walked into the dark, quiet room. Her footsteps echoed on the floor and around the walls, she walked over to the control panel and programmed in a Decepticon who she would fight against. She pushed the enter button and turned around as a holoform of her brother stood before her with bright ruby optics and a Decepticon badge, it hadn't occurred to the femme that producing a holoform of her brother to fight would cause her harm as well. Spitfire stood in front of him and shuttered her optics as she summoned the capacity to fight against the mech. When she opened them again, he was still in the same position as before only this time he was armed and snarling at her.

Spitfire drew her weapon and aimed at the mech who was now arming himself, she fired the first shot and watched as the bright blue orb flew through the air and hit the holoform. It hit his chest with accuracy sending him reeling backwards, a sharp pain pierced her spark and ricocheted through her body. She yelped as she doubled over with a clenched fist on her chest and fell to her knees. The young femme hadn't contemplated this reaction and felt betrayed by her own spark.

The pain quickly disappeared and the femme stood up, she glowered at the mech who was holding a look of satisfaction at seeing her suffer,

"No!" Spitfire snarled angrily, "You _are not_ going to get the better of me," she swung around as a blade slid from her arm and sliced at the holoform's armour.

Once again the pain ricocheted through her body, she growled as she doubled over in pain before looking up at the holoform who was preparing his cannon for a final blow.

Mirage heard the noise in the training room and wondered who would be in there so early. He saw the holofrom preparing for the final blow and Spitfire doubled over in pain, the spy's rifle appeared from his arm and he shot at the Flame's holoform as he marched into the training room. Spitfire watched with stunned silence as the mech fell to his knees, energon seeping through his armour. She turned around to see who had just saved her, the spy averted his gaze to the femme, his rifle still smoking. He stepped forward as his weapon disappeared and offered his hand to help her up,

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Spitfire stood up straight and looked at him, "I am okay," she replied with false confidence.

As hard as the femme tried she couldn't convince the spy she was okay, he narrowed his optics and looked at her for a minute, "You didn't look okay," he replied. He looked at the mech who was still lying crumpled on the ground, "What were you doing?"

"I couldn't go back into a recharge. I was angry at Flame." She replied quietly, slightly embarrassed by the fact that Mirage was there at all.

The red spy felt sorry for her, "You know it helps to plan your attack on a Decepticon. Here I'll show you,"

Mirage walked over to the control panel and programmed in an environment much like Iacon. Spitfire looked at the tall towers, domes and spires reaching into the sky and gasped at their beauty,

"It's beautiful," she said, "Where did you get this from?"

There was a whoosh from above as a Cybertronian sped along the speedway above them,

"It's our home," Mirage replied lightly,

"It's...is this where mum and dad came from?" He frowned, surely they'd shown her pictures of where they lived, he was about to ask when Spitfire spoke up, "I have seen holoforms of Iacon from dad but never like this,"

Mirage took her wrist and beckoned her into the holoform, they silently walked through the buildings searching for their quarry and he wasn't hard to find. The mech was searching for her and had his back turned to her when Mirage saw him from the corner he was hiding behind. He turned to Spitfire and manoeuvred her in front of him so she could see him. Spitfire peered around the corner and onlined her cannon, from there the shot was going to be easy and the element of surprise was going to put the fight in her favour.

She pulled the trigger and watched as another blue orb flew towards its target. The mech holoform turned around and went to aim back at her but he was too late the round hit him in the shoulder with deadly precision. Mirage pulled her away and lead her to another corner while the holoform went looking in the first one. She hit him again and turned to Mirage with a big smile on her face. Here was an opportunity the spy couldn't resist and stole a kiss from the happy femme. She looked at him stunned by his actions and then quickly kissed him back.

Bumblebee and SUnblaze were walking past the holoform room, they didn't know where Spitfire was but they were sure she wasn't in any kind of trouble. As they walked past the training room Spitfire's signature pinged on her radar. She stopped and opened the door to the training room a little bit to see what she was doing in there, nothing could possibly have prepared the femme for what she saw and she quickly turned back to her spark mate and pulled his arm,

"Bumblebee...look!" Sunblaze said.

They saw Spitfire peer around the corner with a sniper rifle in her hand which Mirage had leant her, she lifted it to her shoulder while Mirage helped her with her stance from behind and let her go so she could pull the trigger. The round missed and alerted Flame to where she was, she quickly turned around but caught sight of her parents who were watching from a distance, she stopped and looked at them and then rushed towards them,

"Mum, dad, I'm sorry...I... couldn't recharge and I was...angry at...," she looked at her parents as her voice disappeared into nothing and screwed up her face. Now they were going to be mad at her for wanting to do this.

Flame saw the opportunity and aimed his cannon at her, "Look out!" Sunblaze bellowed,

There was a loud pfsshhhttt and the mech crumbled in a heap on the floor. Mirage sauntered out slowly, his rifle still smoking. Spitfire cringed, for the second time that morning Mirage had saved her aft. Anymore and she would be indebted to the mech for the rest of her life, "Never take your optic off the enemy," he said.

Bumblebee stepped forward, "It's okay, Spitfire," he said, "There will come a day when you will face him in real life. Now is the time to prepare yourself for that day."

Spitfire looked at her father with puzzlement, "You're not... mad at me?"

Sunblaze laughed, "No sweetspark, we're a little bit surprised you'd do this so soon but not mad at you,"

Spitfire let her arms hang beside her body, "I was mad at Flame," she said and then she turned to Mirage, "I've had enough now, can we stop?"

He nodded and walked over to the control panel to switch off the holoform, "Next time we'll use an earth environment" he said as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, "Oh and by the way...you learn well."

Spitfire smiled, "Thank you," she said, "And next time I will make sure you don't have to keep saving my aft,"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind saving your aft," he replied with a cheeky smile. Bumblebee coughed politely distracting the spy who looked at the scout with slight embarassment, "Sorry Bumblebee,"

Sunblaze laughed as she linked her arm with her daughter's, "Come and get some enrgon with and update me on what else has been going on here,"

"Muuuum!" Spitfire replied, "Nothing has been going on,"

* * *

Meanwhile Flame had woken up from his recharge and he was wondering through the corridors of Nemesis. Free Runner saw him and followed him from a distance. The young mech was sure he was being followed and turned around but he could see nothing in the dark, bland corridors. He started walking again, not really looking where he was going and walked straight into Free Runner.

"Watch out!" she snarled,

"Oh...sorry," Flame replied, he continued to stand in front of her unaware that he was staring at the golden eyed femme.

She narrowed her optics, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare," she groused.

Flame averted his optics, "Sorry," he replied.

"It's okay. Why are you here anyway?" she asked,

"Pardon?" Flame asked,

Free Runner rolled her optics, "You're an Autobot...why are you here?"

"I was an Autobot...I'm joining the Decepticons," he replied proudly.

A look of puzzlement crossed Free Runner's features, "Why?" she asked, "You will become an enemy to the Autobots. Is that what you want?"

Flame looked at her, once again he found himself in a position where he was counting the cost, "If that's what it means then..." he looked thoughtfully for a minute. He and his sister would be...enemies, "...yeah..."

"You don't sound too sure," she replied. Flame was feeling a little bit uncomfortable with where this conversation was going and shifted on his feet as he looked down and then desperate to get the attention of himself he ignored her statement and asked a question of his own,

"Why are you here?"

"I was kidnapped," she replied, she was about to tell him she'll be rescued but thought better of it. Anybody siding with the Decepticons was untrustworthy.

"Why would they do that?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was alone and vulnerable, I had no weapons which made me an easy target so they took me. It all aids with their expansion campaign, both the Decepticon and Autobot armies are depleted because of the war and you're helping the Decepticons. That makes you a...traitor!" she snarled as she planted her hands on her hips,

"Why didn't you have any weapons?" Flame asked,

"Because I chose to be a neutral, neutrals don't fight," she replied.

Flame moved into the light shining from the rec room, Free Runner could see him better and noticed how young he looked, "You look too young to be making such a serious decision. Why aren't you at home with your parents, they must miss you terribly."

Flame shrugged his shoulders, "I've come of age, my parents said I could leave."

"Then they are foolish," Flame scowled at the opinionated femme, "Do you have any sisters or...,"

"I have a twin sister," he replied,

"I wouldn't say that too loudly around here," Free Runner warned the young mach, "If these guys know about her, they'll go after her and use her to expand their army,"

"They already know about her," Flame replied,

Free Runner looked at him with horror, "Did she come too?"

"No, she's a loyal Autobot," he replied. Her horror turned to relief, "Megatron thinks she won't be able to stand being without me and she'll come and join me,"

Free Runner shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, if her loyalty is strong she may choose to stay there, her parents are there and if she gets a mate then that will replace the hole you have left. Personally I think she's very smart to stay where she is. These guys..." Free Runner looked around and lowered her voice to almost a whisper and lowered her head so her helm was right next to his, "They're not what you think they are. Watch yourself!" she warned.

She started to walk away from the mech but turned around and walked back, she held her head next to his and whispered, "Be careful you don't betray your sister, Autobots don't take too kindly to betrayal...and neither do I."

* * *

I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible but like I said at the beginning of this chapter there is a lot going in my life at the moment and my laptop has crashed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own transformers or its merchandise.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Confrontation and denial.

_A few days later._

Spitfire kissed goodbye to her recharging spark mate and walked toward the main entrance via the weapons room and then the rec room for her morning energon. She was going to meet the twins because she was on patrol with them but she would dearly love to do a mission or patrol with Mirage, however Optimus Prime made it Autobot policy to not let bonded couples go together, it was too dangerous. Decepticons targeted bonded couples and use one against the other. She passed her parent's quarters and smiled, only last week Sunblaze gave her the news of another sparkling on the way. Mirage and Spitfire were so happy for them and Spitfire had made it her own personal responsibility to make sure the sparkling remained an Autobot, she told her mother this but Sunblaze held her daughter's cheeks in her own,

"It's not your responsibility sweetspark, you can't blame yourself for Flame's decisions."

Spitfire met the twins at the main entrance of the base, neither of them were really paying much attention to what was happening in the base and in fact they were standing with their backs to the corridor. Spitfire smiled a sly smile and crept up behind them silently, stealthily, the same way Mirage had taught her. She prepared her self to jump them and stopped as Sunstreaker spoke,

"Don't even think about it, femme," he snipped.

Spitfire flopped her arms down beside her body, "How did you know?" she squeaked,

"You forgot to turn off your signature," Sideswipe replied,

"Oh," she said in disappointment, "Mirage always moans at me about that, he says I'll probably get myself killed one day." She stood beside the twins, "So...where are we off to today?"

"We're going in a north westerly direction into the desert,"

Spitfire moaned, "I hate going in the desert, it's so hot, dry and dusty."

"Sorry babe," Sideswipe replied, "Prowl's orders,"

"Yeah well I don't see _him_ going in the desert," Spitfire transformed and powered up her engine, "Besides which the humans don't venture there,"

"I know Sunstreaker groused,"

"No but it's a path to human civilisation," Prowl replied as he walked up behind them and produced a data pad, "And I do go out there," his azure optics fixed firmly on Spitfire.

She squeaked with embarassment and took the data pad from Prowl to sign it before giving it to Sideswipe,

"**You got caught!"** Sunstreaker sang to her over their radio link as he smirked at her,

"**Shut up!"** she snarled at him.

They hadn't gone far when Spitfire picked up the signature of Laserbeak and she wasn't the only one. The twins closed the gap between her and themselves and suggested she slowed down, confrontation with these guys wouldn't be a good idea, they'd overpower her very quickly. There was a rocky outcrop which was casting long shadows over the baked desert floor where they hid and watched the two Decepticon, another one turned up Spitfire's brother...Flame!

"Uhmm...guys, Flame is here,"

"Yes and he's with Soundwave and Laserbeak," Sunstreaker replied.

Spitfire stood up and peered over the top of a lower rock and watched with curiosity as Laserbeak and Flame trained together under the watchful optic of Soundwave. Her spark broke as she watched her brother bond with the condor who effortlessly landed on her brother's arm and accept the energon treat he gave Laserbeak. She felt a comforting arm pat her shoulder and turned around,

"We'd better go before we are seen," Sunstreaker whispered,

"Ok" she replied and lowered herself down from the rock she was leaning on.

Spitfire didn't like seeing what she saw one little bit. It just cemented for her even more that the brother she once had mock battles and ambushes with was going to be fighting against her or some other Autobot for real. Deep in her spark it really hurt her and she wished she hadn't seen him at all.

Something caught Flame's attention and he looked towards the rocky outcrop where Spitfire was watching him frombehind a rock, before she transformed and left with her friends. They drove into full sunlight, it glimmered brightly on her armour and caught Laserbeak's optic

"Autobots!" he snarled and took off.

Flame looked in the direction Laserbeak was flying in and saw the bright orange armour of her sister. Horror engulfed his spark and shot through his system sending the mech into fight or flight mode.

"Spitfire!" he snarled, "No!"

The three Autobots transformed and faced the Decepticons who were pursuing them, they immediately onlined weapons and braced themselves for an attack. Spitfire spotted the red vehicle racing towards them and scowled as she trained her canon on it,

"Nooooo!" a mech's voice bellowed as he transformed and skidded to a halt spewing sand and dirt all over the femme and frontline soldiers.

"Pfft, pfft," she coughed through the dust.

She was much taller than Flame remembered and she was armed, he stopped in front of her and smirked evilly as a plasma rifle emered from his arm,

"Well, well, well," Laserbeak was chafing at the bit to get to the femme but Flame's twin spark protection protocols got in the way and he held him back,

"No!" Flame bellowed again and held out his hand to stop the shooting, "Leave her alone,"

"Oohh master, it seems our student still has loyalties to the Autobots," Laserbeak snarled,

"No!" Flame retorted angrily, "I don't,"

"Enough!" Soundwave barked.

Soundwave's blood thirsty optics eyed Flame malevolently, now was the time to prove his worth as a Decepticon, "Kill her!" he said slowly .

Flame heard the sound of safety catches being released and the twins movements as they moved around him and pointed their guns at the young mech, "Harm her boy and we'll shoot you," Sunstreaker snarled viciously.

Flame's plasma rifle whirred as the end lit up and he poised himself to shoot her in the chest, but his spark was in absolute chaos and he shook with fear of repercussions if he did and if he didn't. This was his twin sister, they shared one spark. How could he hurt her? But now was his opportunity to prove his worth as a Decepticon.

Spitfire wasn't going to mess around, she immediately aimed her cannon at him but her spark was also in turmoil,

"I'm not scared to use this Flame," she bellowed, "Back down!"

Flame was shocked by her response, he was her brother. In the background he could hear Lasrbeak snarling congratulations at Soundwave for putting the siblings against each other. He narrowed his optics as he made his aim all the time fighting his spark. Spitfire fired a shot at the mech's feet scorching the sand, "Don't push me!" she spat.

Flame and Spitfire continued to stand opposite each other both in weapons mode and fighting stance, circling each other

"I will not back down!" Flame snarled, "You'll have to shoot me,"

"Brother, don't make me do this!" Spitfire growled through gritted denture plates.

Sideswipe growled quietly there was no way either of them could back down, they had been pitched against each other and the frontline warriors were powerless to do anything. Flame continued to stare at his sister, she was tall and formidable, it was obvious to him she had prepared herself for this day as he was too but there was no way he was going to draw first blood. He put his rifle down and shook his head, "I can't do it...," he croaked, "...her energon will not be spilled by my hands," he stated weakly.

Spitfire stood there watching him, her red optics deep pools of compassion for her brother, but she didn't disarm...not with Soundwave and Laerbeak there,"Master, how can he be useful as a Decepticon if he can't kill one Autobot?" Laserbeak asked,

"She is my twin sister," Flame growled at Laserbeak, "My spark won't let me,"

Soundwave narrowed his optics and snarled silently at the young mech's lack of respect but he wouldn't discipline him here, there was time for that later. Then the young mech would learn how cruel the communications officer could be.

Flame threw his rifle on the ground and left the small group of Cybertronians, Spitfire turned around and run after him, "Flame," she called.

He stopped where he was but didn't turn around, she stood in front of him and smiled weakly, "It's good to see you...brother." she said, "...Thank you,"

Sadness reflected in his optics desperate to have back what he once had, "For what? Saving your life? We're twins remember?" he bellowed,

"Yes we are Flame. Come home...with us...with me," she said quietly as she held out her hand, "You belong there,"

"No, I don't," he yelled and deliberately butted her in the shoulder as he walked back to Soundwave, "He is my family now," he yelled back at her as he picked up his rifle and stood next to the communications officer.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at her sorrowfully and tried to comfort her as the Decepticons left, "Come Spitfire," Sideswipe said, "Let's go,"

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful but Spitfire was still rocked by the confrontation she had with her brother. They sat on a bluff with their legs hanging over the edge while drinking cubes of energon. Spitfire vented sadly and sought her mate's comfort through the bond they shared. Mirage quickly replied and flooded her with love,

"Do you know what I don't understand?" she said,

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked,

"How he can stand to be a Decepticon when I'm an Autobot, I mean if we're twins wouldn't that be difficult for him,"

"Yes it will," Sunstreaker replied, "Everyday, you won't feel it so much because you are bonded to Mirage and you have us to support you but Flame is alone,"

Sideswipe sat silently while he listened to an incoming message from Optimus Prime, "Guys, Prime has just called we have to return via the border to Decepticon territory, con activity has been spotted."

They all stood up, "Spitfire," Sideswipe said as he faced her. The three Autobots armed themselves, "This could get nasty, be on your guard and stay with us,"

"Okay," she replied. They set their coordinates for the border and sped off in a cloud of sand and dust.

Spitfire stayed behind Sunstreaker as she followed them towards the border. They hadn't got anywhere near when they could see smoke ascending into the hot desert sky. The twins stopped, "We're going to need back up," Sunstreaker said and called Autobot headquarters,

"**Wait for back up," **Optimus Prime demanded over his comm link.

At that moment the seekers flew overhead, "**Autobots**!" Starscream screamed over his comm. Link. He swooped around and descended upon the three Autobots, shooting as he went,"**We're being engaged! Where is the back up?" **Sideswipe yelled down the open comm link,

"**On our way,"** Silverbolt replied.

The three Decepticons fired at the Autobots as they flew past and ascended into the air again to come around and have another go, "**Hey, one of them's a femme,"** TC said,

"**It's Flame's sister, separate her and we'll take her back with us. I'm sure they'll enjoy a family reunion," **Starscream replied, "**Aim for the twins, without them she's more vulnerable,"**

The seekers flew towards the twins firing at them as they went, the twins rolled and lunged, firing at the seekers as they did. In the meantime Spitfire did all she could to make sure the gap wasn't widened between her and the twins by shooting at the seekers from her position but she was too inexperienced and couldn't catch them in their evasive manoeuvres.

Thundercraker and Skywarp flew towards the twins while Starscream approached Spitfire from behind. Skywarp disappeared and reappeared behind the twins, he let two rockets off hitting both the Lamborghini twins in the back. Sunstreaker dropped to his knees as debris flew in the air,

"Spitfire," he growled, "Run!" and he fell to the ground.

Spitfire switched on her emergency beacon and left the twins, she flew across the desert sand as fast as she could away from the injured twins and the Decepticon border. She opened her bond as wide as she possibly could and sent fear through those she shared a bond with. Sunblaze was the first to pick up the message and flew through the base to Bumblebee,

"Spitfire,"she gushed, "She's in trouble!"

"We've got it too," Mirage said as he approached Spitfire's parents.

Red Alert was on watch and he picked up the twin's signatures and Spitfire's emergency beacon. He twisted knobs and buttons on Teletraan one to get their coordinates and a fix on Spitfire's path and pushed the emergency button,

"What's the matter Red Alert?" Jazz asked as he burst through the door,

"The twins are down and Spitfire is in trouble."he replied.

In the entrance to the base Optimus Prime was already briefing Autobots of the situation and told them to roll out. Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime and Wheeljack headed in the twin's direction and Hound, Chromia, Mirage, First Aid, Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl sped towards Spitfire.

Spitfire was flying across the desert so fast and trying so hard to keep an eye on rocky outcrops and rocks jutting out of the ground. She was getting tired,

"H**elp me please, somebody," **she cried,

"**We're on our way," **Bumblebee replied.

For a split second Spitfire was relieved to hear her father's voice and didn't notice the sharp rock jutting out of the ground. She drove over it and screamed in pain again as it tore at her armour and connections. She flew through the air transforming as she went, her body somersaulted in the air and then rushed to the ground,

"Ooomph!" Spitfire landed heavily on the ground, rolled and crashed into a rock, crumpling her wings.

She could just make out the dark shadow of seekers as they transformed and approached her slowly,

"An Autobot femme," Skywarp snarled maliciously.

She could feel Mirage's desperate pleas to stay with him through her bond but the pain was too great and she wasn't sure how long she could hang on for

Mirage sped off faster than he had ever gone before,desperate to reach his mate. He activated his cloaking device and drove towards the three seekers,

"**Mirage, there is no sign of the seekers near the twins so they could be near Spitfire,"**

Mirage didn't listen and carried on his desperate flight to get to Spitfire, Jazz revved his engines angrily closely followed by the others, "**Mirage, if you carry on you will be no good to Spitfire, do not go any further,"**

This time mirage heard him and waited angrily for the others to catch up. He was at a distance where he could keep an eye on the seekers who right now appeared to be squabbling among themselves,

"I told you to separate her not harm her," Starscream yelled as he pushed Thundercracker,

"What are you talking about she did that to herself," Thundercracker yelled back.

Skywarp went to step towards her but a shot rang out in the hot desert air scraping his helm. He flew to the side to avoid it and looked around to see who had done that but nobody was around,

"Autobots are coming," he bellowed,

"Let's get the femme and go home," Starscream said as he stepped toward her,

"Not so fast!" Mirage snarled.

The spy emerged in front of him, his weapon aimed at Starscream. The seeker laughed "You're all alone, what are you going to do?"

"No, he's not," Jazz retorted behind them.

They turned around to find themselves surrounded by Autobots,

"Retreat! Retreat!" the seeker screamed and leapt into the air.

Light flooded Spitfire's hazy vision but it was soon blocked out by a form with royal blue optics looking down at her with concern. Through her bond she tried to reach out to Mirage but he flooded her with love, concern, anger and hurt, she could also feel her mother and father's bond mingled with Mirage's. A servo wrapped itself around her helm and she felt herself being lifted off the ground as an arm supported her neck and shoulders and held her close to a chest,

"R-Raaage," she called,

"I'm here," he replied, "You're safe now,"

First Aid stepped toward them and looked at the injuries the femme had sustained, her wings were crumpled, her body was scratched and cut but he wasn't concerned about that; what really concerned him was the twisted leg with wires and connections laying on the ground broken,

"What a mess," he muttered as he knelt down and inspected her leg a bit more closely.

He touched it but she flinched making the pain more intense and cried out, "Do something for the pain!" Mirage bellowed at the junior medic.

First Aid glared at him, "Don't speak to me like that," he snarled, "If she has broken wires the pain relief won't go through,"

Spitfire opened her optics again, "Don't...be aaannngry...M...rage," she implored.

The spy soothed her and stroked her crumpled wings where they weren't injured, she smiled weakly and burrowed against his chest. Jazz called Prime and told him the situation,

"**I'm coming,"** he said and radioed Ratchet to brief him.

Spitfire slipped in and out of stasis continually over the next few days. At one stage she could hear Ratchet bawling somebody out,

"You are no good to her like this! Go home and get some rest!"

"But I don't want to leave her!" the other voice retorted angrily.

Spitfire wished that whoever the CMO was yelling at would just do what he wanted, she moaned softly bringing the two mech's attention to her,

"Spitfire," Mirage said as he held her hand.

She was about to reply when she felt herself going back into stasis, "I understand your need to be near her, but get some rest Mirage, for her sake and yours," Ratchet said more gently.

Mirage let go of her servo and laid it beside her body, "Okay," he replied quietly and left sadly, "Ratchet looked back at him, "I will tell you when she comes around. Prime is waiting to take you to your quarters so you can rest,"

She came out of stasis one last time and looked up at Ratchet through her blurry vision, "Twins...," she said,

Ratchet pulled a blanket over her, "They're okay, Spitfire, get some rest," he replied.

* * *

News of the attack on the twins and the femme passed around the Decepticon base very quickly and Flame wasn't the exception. In the rec room she was the main conversation point and laughing stock of the Decepticons,

"Well she'll be an easy target, we just need to look out for the flying femme." Dead end laughed.

Raucous laughter rang through the base distracting Free Runner from the work the Decepticons had piled on her in the weapons room. She glared down the corridor and then turned back to polishing the null ray in her hand.

Flame overheard the conversation and scowled as he walked past the laughing mechs. As hard as he tried to distance himself from the Autobots hearing the Decepticons laugh about those he knew and was close to disturbed him. He feared that the femme that was injured was his sister and opened his bond to reach her but when he did he got a whole heap of pain. He looked at Dead End who had laughed the loudest and stood there snarling at him,

"Who was the femme?" Dead End asked

"It was the little squirt's sister," Starscream replied.

Flame hated the reference of little squirt, he wasn't little and he wasn't a squirt and it made the mood he was in even more volatile. He raced up to Dead end and pushed him over, "That's me sister you're laughing at!" he snarled viciously.

Dead End got up and jumped the small mech, "Don't you push me, squirt," he snarled as he punched a fist into the mech's face. There was a crack as pain shot across Flame's faceplates. Dead End got up, "I'll let that one slip," he groused, "You'll have enough trouble explaining your injuries to your trainer."

Flame got up and wiped the energon from his faceplates with his wrist as he watched Dead End turn around and continue to talk about the femme. Flame took a cube of energon and left the rec room. There was a large metal crate which would have easily taken his weight. Flame sat on the crate and leaned over resting his elbows on his knees and looked at the ground and remembered when he met Spitfire earlier that day. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be a Decepticon anymore; he certainly didn't want to become the glitches that lot were.

Flame vented loudly as he swished the energon around in the cube unaware of Free Runner's presence nearby...

Free Runner heard Flame and put the null ray down, she walked out of the weapons room and saw Flame sitting on the crate, his red armour was glowing the same pink colour of the remaining energon and his blue optics lit up the ground around his feet. She came and sat next to him,

"Are you okay?" she asked,

"Yeah," he replied defensively.

Free Runner looked at him, "No you're not," she spat, "You're hurt,"

Flame said nothing; he just took another swig of his energon and moved the cube around his hand. She kneeled down and took his face in her thumb and finger and inspected his injury,

"Have you had a bad day?" she asked.

Flame looked up at her, "What would you care?" he snarled, "Besides which you're a slave you shouldn't even be talking to me," he said as he slapped her hand away.

Free Runner raised her optic ridges and looked away, "_Slave! I'll give you slave!"_ she thought bitterly.

She opened her subspace and pulled out a cloth and disinfectant, "What are you doing here?" she asked firmly as she wiped at his face plates,

"I'm meant to be here," he spat,

"_I'm meant to be here_," she mimicked in a deep voice, "Yeah right!" she concluded sarcastically and placed a dressing over his faceplate roughly.

He looked at her and narrowed his optics, "I am!" he spat again and stood up,

"No you're not. Look at you! You're about as Decepticon as I am." she whispered through gritted denture plates, "If you continue on with this silly notion then you are foolish! And if I were you I would avoid Soundwave...he has a way of finding things out...a painful and cruel way."

Flame stood up and faced her with his arms across his chest, "I am!..." he continued defensively "...and with the training Soundwave has been giving me I'm going to one of the most influential Decepticons out" he boasted.

Free Runner burst into laughter as she walked back into the weapons room shaking her head. She hadn't laughed this much since she had been there, he'd cheered her up, she had to give him that. Flame watched her disappear around the corner; he growled and threw his energon cube against the wall before stropping off. His comm. Link pinged and Free Runner's dulcet tone spoke wisdom which went straight to his spark,

"Don't let your pride be your downfall. Listen to your spark. You should be with your twin and the Autobots, not these guys."

Flame tried to ignore the advice but it fuelled the doubts already chewing at his processor and spark.

* * *

Will Flame listen to Free Runner?


	9. Chapter 9

** Disclaimer; I have oc's in this story which I own but I don't own Transformers or their merchandise.**

**I'm going to try and get this story finished before I move overseas early next year, but there's no promises.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Trouble brewing.

The atmosphere in Soundwave's quarters hang heavily as Flame stood before Soundwave. The communications officer was unhappy with how he reacted to the instruction of killing his sister and his behaviour towards Dead End, and he had to be put in his place. Soundwave looked at him malevolently through narrowed optics and walked slowly toward the young mech with tentacles waving.

"If you are to be a Decepticon you have to forget about your sister and your past." Soundwave snarled,

Flame slowly walked backwards to get away from the angry officer, "I can't," Flame replied, "Sh-she's my twin s-s-sister,"

Soundwave's creations gathered around Soundwave and smirked maliciously at Flame, "I know, so I have the solution, we're going to sever your bond,"

Fear gripped the young mech, if the spark was severed then Spitfire would die. He didn't know what to do and looked around desperately at the other Decepticons who were now gathered around Soundwave,

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Rumble snarled,

"The little runt is going to pay," Laserbeak snarled darkly.

Flame was so caught up in his fear and the moment he wasn't looking where he was going and fell backwards on his berth,"_Run!"_ kept going through his processor_ "Run before it's too late!"_

Flame looked around desperately for a way out but Soundwave had locked the door to their quarters and now towered above him. He shuttered his optics and mentally kicked himself for not listening to Free Runner and hiding,

""You've been a naughty boy," Frenzy said with glee as the other mini Decepticons laughed at him.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, pl-please don't sever my bond with Sp-Spitfire, you'll kill her,

A malevolent smile crossed Soundwave's face as Laserbeak landed on his shoulder, "That's one less Autobot to worry about, isn't it Soundwave,"

Meanwhile in the Autobot base Spitfire had been released and she was with the femme who were on downtime. They were talking about their time on Cybertron before the war broke out, Spitfire got up and poured some more energon from the dispenser,

"I wish I had seen Cybertron before the war broke out," she said wistfully,

"It was beautiful," Moonracer replied, "It's a shame you missed it,"

"She doesn't have to," Sunblaze said,

"What do you mean?" asked Arcee

Sunblaze searched her memory banks for pictures of Cybertron and flicked through them, "Well we've all lived on Cybertron and we have memories, let's show them to her," she said.

"Ohhh, yes please," Spitfire replied enthusiastically, "I love listening to your stories,"

Chromia got the light and Elita was the first one to project the holoform of where she used to live on Cybertron. Spitfifre's optics lit up as she took in the scene in front of her.

All of a sudden her spark ran cold and her expression turned into one of fear and horror. She could hear her mother's concerned voice but it became muffled from the fear that had now engulfed her,

"Flame," she called.

She got up but she was weak and fell, Chromia caught her, "She's cold," Chromia said, "We need Ratchet's help."

"No," Spitfire moaned, "I must help Flame, he's scared. I must go and help him,"

"What's happening?" Arcee asked and stepped forward,

"It's something about Flame," Elita replied,

"I've got to help Flame, he's in trouble. I've got to get him."

Spitfire's system fired up as she raced out of the rec room, "Spitfire!" Sunblaze bellowed, "Where are you going?"

"To get Flame, he's in trouble,"

"No, Spitfire, you mustn't, not on your own anyway," Sunblaze stood in front of her,

"Then come with me mother,"

Her tyres spun on the rubber leaving Sunblaze and the other femme in a cloud of acrid smoke, "Spitfire don't you exit the base," she yelled as she sped off after her daughter closely followed by Chromia and Ellita.

Optimus Prime was in a meeting with Prowl, Bumblebee, Mirage and Jazz discussing the plan to rescue Free Runner when he overheard the commotion,

"**Spitfire I command you to stop now!"** he demanded down the comm. Link but Spitfire switched off her link, "Autobots, we will discuss this further right now we have a greater problem, with Spitfire,"

"Spitfire?" Bumblebee asked,

"Yeah why Spitfire?" Mirage said, "She's with the femme,"

Optimus jumped up from his desk and moved quickly toward the door, "Not anymore, she's just disobeyed my orders to stay here,"

"Spitfire won't normally do something like that," Jazz said, "What's spooked her,"

Sunblaze heard the dulcet tones of Bumblebee calling her as she sped across the desert after her daughter, **"Talk to me, Sunblaze!"**

"**Spitfire believes Flame is in trouble and she's gone to rescue him,"**

Bumblebee opened his comm. Link to talk to his daughter but she had shut down her bond and closed off her comm. Link, he looked at Optimus and the others and told them what was happening,

"The twins are on patrol, I'll get them to head her off," Prowl said as he opened his comm. Link to the twins.

Mirage and Bumblebee sped out of the base closely followed by Prime, "Prowl I want you to give us the coordinates Sunblaze and Spitfire are travelling in,"

"I'm on it now, Prime and the twins are on their way."

Sunstreaker saw the clouds of dust speed across the desert in the distance, "There they are," Sunstreaker said, "We'll head in a northerly direction and cut her off,"

"She's only just out of the med bay, Ratchet will have her aft if she gets injured again," Sideswipe said,

"Well she won't," Sunstreaker snapped, "Step on it Sides before the cons pick her up on their radar,"

Sunblaze could feel the sparkling inside her struggling with the extra pressure she was under, her cooling fans were trying desperately to cool her down but it wasn't working, "**I can't go any further," **she told them over the comm. Link,

"**Don't worry Sunblaze, we have her, you hang back,"** Sunstreaker replied.

Sunblaze stopped and watched the twins disappear as they took a westerly direction, Chromia and Elita stood beside Sunblaze and watched for a minute before turning their attention to the pregnant femme,

"Don't worry, they'll catch her," Chromia said, "She resepcts the twins so hopefully she'll listen to them."

Sunblaze heard the sounds of powerful engines coming up behind her and transformed when she realised it was Bumblebee and Mirage. Bumblebee transformed and skidded up to her,

"The twins are heading her off Bee," she screamed,

"Sunblaze it's okay, the twins will get her," he soothed the femme,

Optimus Prime could see Sunblaze was distressed from heat and worry over their offspring, "Get her back to the base, we'll carry on," he said, "Chromia, you go with them. The rest of you with me,"

"Come Blaze," Bumblebee said.

Sunblaze was grateful to be back in her quarters but her processor was with her daughter and the sparkling developing in her spark,

"I need Ratchet to check the sparkling,"

"I'll call him," Bumblebee said, "You just rest,"

"I'll get her some energon," Chromia volunteered.

By the time she was back with the energon Ratchet had completed the scan, "There are signs that your sparkling was in distress but he's resting now and he's in good health."

Meanwhile the twins stopped a little ways down the road from Spitfire and placed themselves strategically across the road where they waited patiently for her. There was no shade and the sun was beating down on them, Sideswipe was beginning to wonder how she was managing to go at that pace for so long and what state she'd be in by the time she reached them,

"Are you sure she's coming this way?" Sunstreaker asked,

"She's got no choice," Sideswipe replied, "It's the only way she can go,"

"Well I hope she gets here soon, I'm fried."

Spitfire's systems were beginning to flash warnings at her, she was starting to overheat, her energon was running out and she was beginning to hurt from previous injuries. For a brief second she thought about giving up and turning around but her desire to reach her brother pushed her on.

Sunstreaker was the first one to pick her signature up,

"Here she comes," he said.

The femme saw the twins parked cross the road, she slowed down and stopped just in front of them,

"I have to go!" she snipped, "Get out of my way,"

"No, femme, you are disobeying a direct order from Optimus Prime,"

"Flame is in trouble, I need to get to him,"

"He is a Decepticon now, they will deal with him," Sunstreaker said.

"Get out of my way!" she hissed through gritted denture plates,

"Spitfire you can't go alone," Sunstreaker warned,

"Then you come with me,"

"No, we will not help you with your suicidal mission, Spitfire. You saw him the other day. He made it quite clear where his allegiance is,"

Spitfire growled and turned around, Sideswipe watched her carefully for any sudden moves. She drove a little way from them and turned around so she was facing them and then revved her engine one last time in warning, but the twins stubbornly stayed where they were,

"_Fine, have it your way,"_ she muttered under her breath and sped towards them. She transformed and dug her toes in the sand to give her leverage but the twins were quick in their transformation and before Spitfire knew it she was pinned to the ground with Sideswipe holding her arms down,

"Let me go," she snarled as she wiggled out of his grip but Sunstreaker was on top of her seconds,

"Let me go," she screamed,

"No," Sunstreaker snarled as he hauled her up, "_You _are going _nowhere _femme!"

Sideswipe stood in front of her, "What happened?" he asked.

Spitfire glared at him for a minute and then she flopped in Sunstreaker's arms and slowly fell to the ground,

The twins sat on either side of her, "I was with the femme when my energon ran cold and I felt like he was in danger. I can't just leave him to suffer; my twin bond won't let me,"

"Yeah okay, we get that but why did you disobey orders?" Sunstreaker asked,

"You know how it is," they looked at each other over her head,

"No," they replied in unison.

Spitfire looked at them confused, "But you're twins and you share a twin spark,"

"Yes but we've never disobeyed orders if one of us is down then we will go with a rescue party to get each other,"

"Yeah that's because you're both Autobot. Flame is a Decepticon...remember?" she got up and stood a little way from them, she stood there with her back to them, pain etched across her faceplates.

The twins stood on either side of her and held onto her arms, "**We've got her, Prime," **Sideswipe called.

They stood there silently waiting for the other Autobots to arrive; Mirage was the first one to get there. He was cross, she could tell by the look on his face but not half as cross or disappointed as Prime and Elita looked. Spitfire whined with regret and let her wings droop.

* * *

Flame lay on his berth silently, scared of what would happen next, he had been locked in his quarters while Soundwave decided what to do with him. The communications officer had been ordered by Megatron not to hurt the mech but he did need to be punished. Flame heard the keypad's pips as a code was punched in, but it wasn't the normal code. He sat up on his berth and watched as the door whooshed open.

Free Runner stood in the door scowling, "Mech, come with me," she whispered, "Quickly!"

For once Flame decided not to wait to be told twice and left with Free Runner, she took Flame to a room, the very same room Sunblaze hid all those years ago and pushed him in,

"Do not leave here until I say so," she barked,

Flame sat on the ground looking at her confused, "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked,

She shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows," she replied, "Maybe because I care, maybe because there is more to you than meets the eye...Autobot!"

Flame vented impatiently, "I told you I'm not...," the door whooshed shut and he was alone in the dark,

"Maybe because I want to save your aft," she muttered as she walked down the corridor and back to the mountain of work the Decepticons had given her.

She hadn't been there long when she heard snarling, Ravage stopped just by the door and watched her as she worked. Free Runner glared at him, "What!" she spat.

Soundwave walked back into his quarters and growled when he saw Flame's berth empty, he turned to Laserbeak and Ravage, "Find him!" he snarled.

The two spies lurked off through the corridors searching for the mech. Laserbeak flew into the room where Free Runner was working,

"Where is the mech?" he asked,

Free Runner looked at him, shrugged her shoulders and then went back to what she was doing, "I don't know," she finally replied, "I have nothing to do with him,"

Laserbeak flapped around for a while watching her suspiciously, he was sure she wasn't telling the truth but left. She could be dealt with later right now he needed to find Flame.

* * *

Spitfire stood between Prowl and Jazz shamefaced, "You disobeyed a direct order," Optimus Prime firmly but gently chided.

Spitfire didn't know what to say, she looked at him with sorrowful optics and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Optimus Prime," she said meekly,

Prime vented slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I do not tolerate that sort of behaviour form anybody and that includes you...," he said. Spitfire squirmed under Prime's gaze as shame and regret rippled through her system, "But I will not accept your behaviour." Optimus glared at her again and then his expression softened, "Spitfire," he said gently, "I should put you in the brig but I'm going to let you go with a warning. If you disobey me one more time, you will go to the brig,"

"Thank you sir," she replied meekly again,

"You may go," Prime said.

Spitfire left silently without looking at the SIC and TIC, she was surprised to see Mirage standing outside the office waiting for her. She stood in front of him for a minute and then stalked off in the direction of the entrance to the base. Just to the side was a rocky outcrop and just by the door was a camera. Spitfire made a point of looking in the camera before sitting against a rock.

Red Alert watched her for a minute, he was about to alert Prime but changed his mind, she needed some space and he could see the top of her helm if he zoomed in on the area where she was, besides which running away was out of character for her. She hid her face in her hands and for a little while allowed her emotions to run away.

She hadn't been there long when she heard the sound of footsteps coming behind her and Mirage's signature registered on her hud. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder as he looked out toward the horizon. Spitfire's bond was sending him hurt and shame, he tried to counteract it with comfort and love but she wasn't responding. He placed a hand on her cheek and moved her head around so she was looking into his loving optics,

"I love you," he said, "Too much to lose you,"

He was cross with her, he had to admit that but she had been through enough from Prime. He looked at her and smiled, "Come here you silly femme," he said as she rested her head on his shoulder and cried. They sat there like that for a while before the heat got to the spy,

"It's getting hot," he said and stood up.

Mirage held out his hand for Spitfire and together they walked back into the base and into their quarters. Mirage stood in front of her and rested his hands on her shoulders,

"Spitfire I have to go on a mission tonight,"

Spitfire looked at the spy and nodded, "Okay," she said quietly.

The spy nodded, "Oh Spitfire I was so worried about you. Please...don't do anything like that again."

"I promise," she replied.

Mirage leaned into his spark mate and muzzled her neck and face before kissing her, "I love you," he whispered,

"Love you too," she replied as she reciprocated his affection.

* * *

Jazz lay back on his berth with his hands behind his head, his thoughts turned to the femme neutral he had tried to save and wondered how she was doing, he hadn't heard from her for a while. Frustration welled up inside him, Sunblaze was much easier to deal with then this femme neutral and she was a Decepticon. He wondered if she was okay he hadn't heard from her for a while, perhaps she had got herself killed with her obnoxious attitude. He tried to reach her through his comm link, it was much easier then he thought.

Free Runner put down the tools and the piece of equipment she was working on and looked around to make sure she was alone,

"**Free Runner** here," she replied,

**"How are you going babe? I haven't heard from you for a while,"**

"**I'm fine,"** she replied, "**I can't say much for the young Autobot you sent though,"**

Jazz growled as he vented, "**What's he up to?"**

**"He's in trouble, I'm trying to save his butt at the moment but he doesn't listen, now he's in trouble with Soundwave."**

Jazz's energon ran cold, if he was in trouble with Soundwave he won't last long there at all, "**Listen to me, Free Runner. Be careful okay. We are coming for you I just needed to make sure you're okay we haven't heard from you for a while,"**

**"It's not so easy to communicate, there is always somebody hanging around and I don't know how private my conversations are with anybody. At the moment Flame is keeping them occupied so they don't take as much notice of me,"**

**"Alright, be prepared, Free Runner. I can't say when because of the security around you but it will be soon." **

**"Thank you Jazz...and I'm sorry. I should have listened in the first place and then I wouldn't be in the mess I am in now,"**

**"It's alright baby, we'll get you out of this mess,"**

Free Runner was relieved to know she would soon be rescued but she was concerned for Flame, "**What about Flame?"** she asked,

**"I can't say,"** Jazz replied sadly, "**It's his choice,"**

* * *

Free Runner is doing everything she can to save Flame but will he listen to her next chapter when she offers him an an opportunity he would be silly to miss.

Merry Christmas everybody.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; Transformers and anything else with their logo or merchandise don't belong to me. There are oc's in the story.**

**Thank you Kimmie98 and Autobot scoutstar for your reviews, comments and constructive criticism and thank you readers for placing my story on your favourites or alerts.**

******Here is the last chapter to this story.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The rescue.

Spitfire lay on the empty berth but without Mirage there she felt so lonely. That night she tossed and turned and found going into recharge very difficult. This was the first night Mirage was away on a mission since they had bonded and she couldn't get her processor off him. Finally she gave up and made her way to the rec room where she would have a cube of energon. On the way she met Ironhide,

"Can't you sleep, sweetspark?" he asked,

"Nope," she replied in frustration.

He chuckled, "Is it because of the absence of your spark mate?"

Spitfire smiled at her grandfather, "You know me, grandfather, I never slept well when dad was away."

Ironhide smiled, "So you're going to and spend the night with your mum?"

Spitfire smiled at him sheepishly, "No, she's probably asleep and I don't want to disturb her," he grunted in understanding. Spitfire vented slowly, "I'm going to get a cube of energon and sit in the rec room for a while," she looked up at her grandfather who was looking down at her with a warm smile on his faceplates, "I suppose you think I'm just being silly. Mirage has been on missions since before I was born why should now be any different?"

Ironhide smiled at her sadly, many a time he'd heard those same words and the mech or femme never came back, "Come here," he said lovingly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked in the direction of the rec room with her, "There is nothing to be ashamed about worrying for your loved ones. Chromia and I still worry about each other even now and we're seasoned warriors," Spitfire smiled at Ironhide as they slowly walked to the rec room, "And while we're on the subject of worrying young femme, I do not approve of your behaviour this afternoon. It was rash and foolish,"

"Well that's a bit rich coming from you Ironhide," Chromia said as she walked gracefully up behind her spark mate. She looked at Spitfire, "But he's right, don't do it again darling," she said in a warning tone,

"I won't," she promised as she hugged her grandparents, "I'm sorry for all the worry I caused,"

"It's alright sweetspark, now why are you wondering through the base at this time of night and why is your grandfather with you? He should know better,"

"I was getting a cube of energon because I can't recharge, Mirage is away and I'm worried about him,"

"I understand," Chromia replied, "Sweetspark, try not to worry about him,"

"Yeah but he closed his bond and I can't feel him,"

"He's done that to protect himself and you," Ironhide replied,

"Oh. Does it get any easier?" she asked,

"Oh sweetspark," Chromia moaned, "Not easier, you just get used to it."

"I don't know if I ever will get used to it," Spitfire moaned as Chromia placed her hands on either side of Spitfire's faceplates, "You will Spitfire, one day you will," she encouraged her grand daughter.

They sat down together with cubes of energon in front of them and chatted together about nothing, just stuff to keep Spitfire's mind off things.

* * *

Free Runner sat among the piles of discarded metal bits she had been given to sort out by the Decepticons unaware of the three mechs speeding towards her. Her thoughts had wondered back to earlier days when her parents were both still alive and they didn't have to choose sides. It was safer there and it offered her some freedom from where she was now. She moaned softly, she had experienced first-hand the cruelty of the Cons when she witnessed her father's execution because he wouldn't choose sides. Was this to be her fate as well? Were they breaking her down so she'd eventually give in? If she had to then she would choose sides but it would be Autobot...but first she needed to escape. Free Runner had been at this job for hours and she was beginning to feel tired, so she made herself a comfortable spot among the metal piles and sat there for a while with her optics shuttered to soothe the pain from the bright lights, which continually shone down on her. It wasn't long before she was in a deep recharge.

Jazz, Mirage and Bumblebee got to the beach and disappeared silently under the cover of darkness into the water. Their aim was to enter the base through a vent in the Nemesis which would get them inside. It was the only way to do it without alerting the Decepticons and endangering the femme or Flame who could be tortured.

Nearby Springer and the aerialbots hang around in case of any trouble but so far all was going well. Bumblebee opened the vent while Jazz and Mirage kept watch on either side of the scout. When the vent was clear Bumblebee and Mirage swapped positions and the spy disappeared in front of them. He slid into the vent with great ease closely followed by Bumblebee and Jazz and slowly they crawled on all fours. Their path took them above Soundwave's quarters where they heard Laserbeak chattering to his creator,

"**As quiet as you can!"** Jazz whispered down his comm link. Slowly and silently they carefully crept across Soundwave's quarters,

"When are we going to do it, Soundwave?"

The communications officer turned to his creation, "When we find him," he snarled,

"He has hidden well," Laserbeak replied.

Ravage stalked into their quarters snarling as he went and looked at Soundwave. Mirage watched with interest, the pair appeared to be communicating. Soundwave turned to Frenzy,

"Ravage thinks he's found Flame, follow him."

Mirage shook his head sadly, if anything serious happened to Flame Spitfire was going to be in for a rough ride. He felt sorry for his femme and wished that there was some way he could stop the pain she was about to experience, and then he wished he could be home comforting the pain away. He forgot to close his bond and a wave of comfort came back to him from Spitfire. Mirage smiled and continued on with his mission while gently closing his bond so as not to alarm his spark mate.

Jazz vented silently and looked at Bumblebee, he needed these two to stay focused, "**Stay focused,"** Rage,

"_Yeah it's easy for you to say, you're not bonded to the mech's sister,"_ he muttered as he silently crawled above the room where Free Runner was,

"**I think we have our target,"** Mirage told the other two. He peered through the gratings and saw the femme slumped over a pile of metal. Her signal was strong so he assumed she was still alive, "**Yep, she's there,"**

Mirage silently crawled over the grating and waited for Bumblebee to release it, Jazz placed it behind him so that it was out of the way and then they slid through the hole silently. The spy crept toward the sleeping femme while Bumblebee and Jazz stood on either side of the door armed. Jazz signalled to Mirage that they were ready, the blue and white spy took hold of Free Runner's arm and gently shook her,

"Wake up, femme," he whispered.

Free Runner stirred and looked around confused; she saw Jazz and was just about to blurt out his name when a hand crossed her mouth,

"Ssshhh," Mirage growled in her audio receptors, "We've come to get you out of here, be quiet, do as we say and we will get you out alive."

She nodded and slowly his hand came away from her face, she turned to face the spy to see who had spoken to her so gruffly. He saw the hollowness in her optics and believed there was no way she was going to be able to help herself. He took her arm,

"This way," he said as he guided her towards the hole in the ceiling. Suddenly her processor kicked in and when she realised she was being rescued she had an idea. Jazz was about to lift her up to the ceiling when her optics brightened,

"Wait!" she said and went to run out of the room but Jazz grabbed her arm,

"Where are you going?"

"There is someone else," she replied,

"Our directive is to rescue you," Mirage argued,

"He is in trouble," she snipped, "Please," she begged as her wings rose above her head in hope, "He's one of yours,"

Jazz vented and opened his comm. Link to Prime,

"**Go ahead Jazz,"**

"**We found her but she wants to take another with us. Optimus Prime, I think she wants us to rescue Flame,"**

"**No, Flame has to come back of his own choice, I instructed you to bring back Free Runner,"**

"**Yes sir, Jazz out!"**

Jazz looked at Free Runner, "Sorry, L'il lady, Prime wants us to rescue only you,"

"Like fun," she replied and run out of the room,

"Where is she going?" Jazz snarled and chased after her.

She lead them into a dark corridor, "I don't like where is she taking us to?" Bumblebee growled, "We're going in too deep."

Flame was curled up in the corner of his room with his arms around his legs, he heard the sound of the door opening and once again Free Runner walked in. Flame went to open his mouth in protest but stopped when Bumblebee and Jazz followed her in,

"Dad," he cried and run up to his father to hug him,

"There's no time for that, let's go" Free Runner demanded,

Flame looked at her surprised, "Go where?" he laughed.

The femme neutral rolled her optics, this mech was as thick and as stubborn as they come, "Home," she replied,

"This is my home," Flame retorted angrily,

"Not anymore, Autobot," she grabbed his arm and lead him out of the room. Jazz and Bumblebee looked at each other and then followed her. Mirage blocked her at the door and pushed her back in, "Not so fast, missy," he said and looked at Flame, "How good are you at shooting,"

"I can shoot," he replied

At that moment they heard movement in the dark corridor, "Sound the alarm," a deep voice bellowed,

"There's only two of them now, we can deal with them," another one replied.

Bumblebee and Mirage crept out of the room silently while the others quickly run back into the dark room. Free Runner looked down the corridor nervously at the sound of two grunts but she couldn't see anything. Mirage and Bumblebee slowly lowered their bodies to the floor and returned to the room where Flame was hidden,

"Let's get moving," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee and Mirage you take point," Jazz ordered, "Flame you're in front of me and Free Runner...," he looked at the femme neutral. She didn't carry any weapons and that made her vulnerable. Jazz vented in frustration, he didn't know if he could trust Flame at the moment, "...stay with me, femme, Flame, protect her," he barked. He looked at Bumblebee, "let's get out of here before we are discovered."

They moved silently and quickly through the base all the time keeping scanners on for Decepticons. Jazz kept a careful optic on Flame but so far he was proving to be a valuable member of the team as he silently lead Free Runner through the base to the room where they had come from. Mirage and Bumblebee guarded the doorway while Jazz jumped up into the vent and held his hand for Free Runner.

Ravage and Frenzy were making their way through the corridor towards the room where Flame was hidden, they were only seconds from the small group of Autobots when a noise disturbed them and Frenzy stopped,

"What was that?" he asked.

Ravage growled loudly and bounded towards the room where Free Runner was supposed to be working.

Mirage turned around, "We've got company! Hurry up!" he bellowed as he prepared himself for the fight and slowly pulled back beside Bumblebee, "You first," Mirage said.

Bumblebee jumped up just in time but Mirage got caught on the ground, he pulled a grenade out of his subspace, "Hey Decepticon...catch!" he said and threw it.

"Autobots," Frenzy bellowed, "Sound the alarm!"

The sirens wailed as Bumblebee lead them quickly through the ducts. The autobots were grateful for the noise the sirens and Decepticons were making, it made their escape through the ducts easier then trying to fight their way through the base. Soundwave ran up to Megatron,

"Free Runner and Flame are gone,"

Megatron narrowed his optics, "Why those sneaky good for nothing...Autobots." he growled with rage and looked at Soundwave, "Get them!" he snarled darkly, "They would have had help, find them all and bring them to me,"

Jazz called springer, "**Decepticons are hot on our tails. We're coming up through the water..."**Jazz sent them the coordinates, "**...rendezvous at these coordinates for extraction," **

The aerial bots and springer sped across the choppy water to their rendezvous and positioned themselves around the area in case of any unwanted Decepticon activity. Bumblebee was the first one to surface through the foam on top of the waves and he was soon joined by Free Runner. She struggled spluttering and flailed about in the water. Bumblebee swam over to her and held onto her, "Relax," he said, "I've got you,"

Springer lowered a chain for Bumblebee to hang onto, he gave it to Free Runner and watched while she was lifted into the chopper and safety. The chain came back down and all the Autobots were rescued...all except for Flame who refused to take the chain.

"what are you doing?" Free Runner screamed at him,

"I'm not coming," he replied,

"Get in son," Silverbolt bellowed, "Before you get us all killed,"

Air Raid swooped down and plucked the stubborn mech out of the water,

"**GO!"** Jazz bellowed, "**Go now!"**

* * *

Optimus Prime watched the sand swirl around in the vortex created by Springer's rotor blades while he landed in front of the Ark. His arms were crossed over his chest and he had a less than pleased look on his face. Optimus Prime patiently waited for Jazz and Free Runner to walk up to him, "What happened?" he asked,

"It was my fault, Free Runner replied, "I insisted we get Flame,"

Free Runner squirmed under Prime's gaze, "You are lucky you didn't hurt," he said and then turned back to Jazz, "I want a report on my desk by the end of the day,"

"Yes sir," Jazz replied.

Prime turned back to Free Runner, "I suggest you start listening to my officers," he said.

His full attention then fell on Flame, "I see you've come to your senses," Prime said to Flame,

"I was brought to my senses," Flame replied humbly as he nodded to Free Runner, "By her,"

"Hmm, well you're very lucky," he said as he gestured for the young mech to enter.

Mirage entered his quarters to find Spitfire but she wasn't there, he assumed she would be in the rec room but she wasn't there either. Bumblebee was in there fetching a cube of light grade, Mirage went to the dispenser and picked up two cubes for himself and Spitfire,

"Don't give her that," Bumblebee said.

Mirage looked at him questioningly, "Why?"

He smirked, "Come with me," he said.

Mirage followed Bumblebee into their quarters where he found Spitfire hurling into a bowl Ratchet was holding for her, "Spitfire," he said as he plopped himself in front of her. Sunblaze got a damp cloth and wiped her face while Ratchet disposed of the contents,

"Mirage," she cried, "I'm sick,"

"I've got my suspicions about that," Ratchet replied, "Lay on the berth, sweetspark."

She lay on her parent's berth and waited patiently while Ratchet run a scan over her body stopping at her abdomen, he looked at her and smiled, "Well, my dear it seems you may be pregnant."

There were gasps of happiness and a big smile formed across her face as he helped her up. Bumblebee patted Mirage on the shoulder, "Congratulations,"

"You'll need plenty of rest in this early stage and light grade so you don't get too sick. I'll ask Prowl to make sure you have light duties from now on," he looked at Mirage, "A cube of light grade in the morning before she gets up will help her with her morning sickness and then a full grade later in the day. Congratulations both of you," Ratchet said.

"Thanks," Mirage replied as he looked at his spark mate with pride..

Ratchet got up, "I've got to go and see to your brother now,"

Spitfire looked up at Ratchet, "Flame is here?" she asked, "I want to see him, when can I see him?" she went to sit up but as she did the nausea came back,

"Take it easy," Mirage replied as she groaned and flopped on him, "We rescued him last night with Free Runner,"

"Free Runner, who is she?" Spitfire and Sunblaze asked,

"A very stubborn femme neutral," Bumblebee said,

Spitfire's curiosity now piqued, "Why is she stubborn?"

"You'll see," Mirage replied, "I'm sure you'll have the pleasure of meeting her."

* * *

Flame lay on a berth silently while Ratchet run a level five scan over him, he was glad to be back in the Autobot base and being there made him realise just how much he missed the Autobots and how much of a family they were. He moaned sadly and then looked up at the CMO who was now over the other side of the med bay. Ratchet turned around,

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Flame turned to him, "I missed you guys," he admitted sheepishly.

Ratchet glared at him a bit, "You know, it will take time for us to trust you," he said,

"Yes I do,"

Flame was silent for a while, "Soundwave wanted to sever my bond with Spitfire because I wouldn't kill her. That frightened me, she would have died."

Ratchet shook his head, "Not die," he said as he walked back up to Flame and handed him an enriched energon capsule, "Take this it will give your system a boost, you're a bit low." Flame took the capsule from Ratchet, "She is bonded to Mirage now but life would have been difficult for both of them. You're all clear and free to go." Ratchet said.

Flame sat up, "Oh," he replied sadly and walked to the door,

"Where are you going to?" Ratchet asked,

"To see my parents..." he replied, "...I've got some making up to do."

Ratchet smiled, "Good!" he said.

He walked silently through the corridor, mechs and femme who passed him either welcomed him back warily or ignored him. On the way he passed the training room where Spitfire was standing with two blades in her hands while Mirage was lecturing her about being careful,

"I'm okay," she insisted,

"No Spitfire, think of our sparkling," Mirage retorted impatiently,

"Sparkling?" Flame asked as he walked through the door.

Spitfire turned around and faced the familiar voice, her blades fell to the floor and she run up to her brother, "You came home," she said as she hugged him.

Mirage ambled up to the twins, "Yes I did," Flame replied, "Now what's this I hear about a sparkling,"

Mirage crossed his arms across his chest defensively, his protective creator protocols kicking in with force,

"Uhmm...," Spitfire replied suspiciously and stood next to Mirage who wrapped his arm around her waist protectively, "Yes Flame...I'm pregnant," she said as she placed a hand over her abdomen protectively. A sad expression crossed his face, Spitfire felt sorry for him, "Look...Flame...I'm sorry," she said, "It's just that...,"

"Yeah...I understand," his sad sapphire optics met Spitfire's ruby wary ones, "I joined the Decepticons, you're right to be wary,"

Spitfire looked down. She felt so guilty for treating Flame the way she did but she had a sparkling to think of now, and no matter how much she wanted him back she had to think of their offspring first. When she looked back up at him he looked uncomfortable and lonely, "Thank you," she said quietly as she tried to comfort him through their bond.

He was sure he picked up the sparkling too but it was very faint, he smiled at her one last time before leaving to return to the comfort of his his parent's quarters. Mirage placed his hands on her shoulders, "He will be okay," he assured her, "Give it time,"

Flame walked through the corridors of the base in the direction of his parent's quarters. He felt like such a stranger in the Autobot base and he wasn't sure if he could make it his home. Not yet anyway. He came to their door and he was just about to knock when the door whooshed open and he was wrapped in his mother's arms,

"Mum, dad," he cried, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed,"

"Ssshhh, it's okay baby," Sunblaze soothed, "You're home...where you belong and that's all that matters."

* * *

The next morning Free Runner woke up in her quarters on her berth. The cold cave, the prospect of one day being bonded to a Decepticon for breeding purposes and the catnapping in between mammoth tasks the Decepticons gave to her seemed a million miles away. She stretched luxuriously and purred contentedly. This was the best and most comfortable recharge she'd had in eons and she really felt like she was home. The femme neutral mentally scolded herself for her stubbornness at refusing to come back sooner but it was all in the past, she had a future she could look forward to now. A future where she could live as a neutral in freedom like Optimus Prime had promised her yesterday during his chat with her. There was a knock at her door and jazz called out in his usual sing song manner. She got up and let him in, he put two cubes of energon down and walked up to her,

"Did my lady sleep well?"

"You're lady?" she asked in surprise,

"My lady," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"yes...I did," she replied as she hung her arms over his shoulder, "Like a sparkling," and kissed him.

* * *

The end.


End file.
